The Day After The Kiss: Chapter 1
by lsockett
Summary: It's a week after Elizabeth and Jack's first kiss, but not everything is bliss. The trial of the coal mining company has taken place, and Rosemary, Jack's former fiancée, is still around. A new teacher arrives in town. And Rosemary wants the school children to put on a play instead of attending to their regular lessons. Elizabeth thinks this is a terrible idea. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**When Calls the Heart - Season Two**

Synopsis: It's a week after Elizabeth and Jack's first kiss, but not everything is bliss. The trial of the coal mining company has taken place, and Rosemary, Jack's former fiancée, is still in town. A new teacher arrives in town. And Rosemary wants the school children to put on a difficult Shakespeare play instead of attending to their regular lessons. Elizabeth thinks this is a terrible idea. Who will win? Read the next few chapters of fan fiction to find out . . .

Chapter 1: The Day After The Kiss

Two months after arriving in the small frontier town of Coal Valley, Elizabeth Thatcher, the town's schoolteacher, walked to the schoolhouse with mixed feelings. A week ago, Jack Thornton, the handsome Mountie stationed in Coal Valley, had admitted his feelings for Elizabeth and asked her to stay in Coal Valley. Elizabeth had been considering whether to return to her hometown to teach at a prestigious school there rather than the one-room saloon-turned schoolhouse in Coal Valley.

Elizabeth fondly remembered the gift Jack had given her – a sketch he had made of the two of them side-by-side, Jack's dirty blond hair contrasting with Elizabeth's dark curls. Elizabeth had hung the portrait in her room over her bed. More particularly, Elizabeth remembered their first kiss that day, and Jack's strong arms around her, a memory that made Elizabeth's heart beat faster, as it usually did when she thought of Jack.

The day after that first kiss should have been a happy one. Instead, it brought continued heartache to the Coal Valley community. A circuit judge had arrived in Coal Valley to decide whether the town's mining company should be held responsible for the deaths of 46 miners six months earlier.

The one-day trial did not go well. The judge, a curmudgeonly old cur, had ruled that there was not enough evidence to find the company negligent. Elizabeth's good friend and housemate, Abigail Stanton, had been devastated. Abigail's husband and son had been killed in that mining accident. The lead investigator, Bill Avery, vowed to appeal. In the week leading up to the trial, Bill had shown a romantic interest in Abigail, but Bill had left Coal Valley immediately after the trial without saying goodbye to Abigail.

Abigail was thus left with many unanswered questions. The day before the trial, Abigail had seen a photo in Bill's room – next to a wedding ring – of Bill with a woman and young boy, even though Bill had claimed he was not married. Abigail had not had time to ask Bill about those items, and now wondered whether Bill was an honorable man or not.

More painful to Abigail was the hostile reaction of the townsfolk in the aftermath of the trial. The company had blamed Abigail's former husband, Noah, for leading the miners down a damaged shaft that terrible day. The company's claims were unsubstantiated, but the widows could not help questioning Noah's role in the disaster. Elizabeth and Jack had spent many hours the past week praying with Abigail and trying to comfort her at her newly opened café, currently bereft of customers.

The day after that first kiss should have also bolstered Elizabeth's confidence in Jack's feelings for her. Instead, Elizabeth received the startling news that Jack's former fiancée, Rosemary LeVeaux, was staying in Coal Valley to start a theater company. Rosemary had arrived in Coal Valley several weeks earlier proclaiming her renewed love for Jack, even though Rosemary had left Jack two years earlier to pursue an acting career in New York. Jack was emphatic that things were over between him and the ever-dramatic Rosemary, and that Elizabeth was the one he cared for.

Nonetheless, Elizabeth could not help feeling flares of jealousy whenever she thought about Rosemary, a petite, pretty blond. Elizabeth worried that Jack continued to harbor a place in his heart for Rosemary, since their fathers had been Mounties together, and Jack had known Rosemary since childhood. Elizabeth sighed as she thought of Rosemary's ability to command attention wherever she went; even Elizabeth had to acknowledge that Rosemary was a talented singer, piano-player, actress, outdoorswoman . . . the list went on, to Elizabeth's chagrin.

Elizabeth wondered whether her path with Jack would ever be a smooth one, or whether they would always have obstacles, like when they first met. Jack had been upset that he had been assigned to Coal Valley rather than the big port city of Cape Fullerton. When Jack learned that Elizabeth's rich father had probably been the one to order Jack's reassignment to protect Elizabeth while she was in Coal Valley, Jack accused Elizabeth of being a diva unfit for frontier life. In turn, Elizabeth accused Jack of being condescending, arrogant, insensitive . . . Elizabeth chuckled as she realized that her current feelings towards Jack were quite the opposite! Shaking her head to clear her mind, Elizabeth stepped into the schoolhouse to prepare for her class that morning.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Man In Town

Jack Thornton, splendid in his red serge Mountie jacket, walked out of the Coal Valley jailhouse to do his rounds. As always, Jack first glanced in the window of the saloon where Elizabeth taught the Coal Valley students during the day. Even during those first weeks in Coal Valley when he and Elizabeth were at odds, Jack had always checked the schoolhouse first to make sure Elizabeth and the children were safe.

Jack admitted to himself that he had been attracted to Elizabeth from the moment he had spied her – Jack was surprised to see such an elegant, city-educated lady in the mining town of Coal Valley. Jack assumed that Elizabeth would high-tail it back to civilization within days; Jack wanted to be ready to transfer out of Coal Valley once she did, without any strings attached. Jack therefore hid any feelings he felt towards Elizabeth for a long time – even though he had often yearned to reach out and smooth her long curls off her face or brush his lips against hers.

Jack's resolve to remain unattached slipped as he saw other men admire Elizabeth, and as Jack came to admire her himself. Elizabeth's kindness, faith, and devotion to her students and the people of Coal Valley, as well as her keen intellect and strong will, aroused strong feelings in Jack.

But Jack did not want to court a young woman who would not be cut out for the rough life of a Mountie man. Jack remembered all those lonely times his own mother, also a teacher, would be waiting and worrying about Jack's father while he was out on assignments. Jack wanted Elizabeth by his side, but was uncertain even now whether Elizabeth should be subjected to that kind of life. The possibility that Elizabeth would return to teaching in her hometown forced Jack's hand – he knew he had to keep Elizabeth in Coal Valley so the two of them could get to know each other better. Jack had even donated his reward money - for catching a gang of outlaws - to Coal Valley to build a real schoolhouse for Elizabeth to teach in, as well as a new church.

Jack was about to climb on his horse to patrol the town outskirts when he heard a stagecoach arrive. Curious to see if there was any news, Jack waited by the mercantile steps where the stagecoaches often stopped. A few other townsfolk also gathered round. A thin young man in a suit and glasses stepped off the stagecoach carrying a small black valise, looking around in befuddlement.

"Is this the town of Coal Valley?" the man asked.

Jack laughed to himself – every new arrival in Coal Valley asked the same question when they first saw the dust-filled shanties that lined the one main street in town.

"Yes this is Coal Valley – you've got the right place. Can I help you? I'm the Constable here."

The man replied, "Thank you, my name is Filbert Longstreet. I've been sent out west to teach school here."

Jack was confused, "I don't understand. We already have a teacher. Miss Elizabeth Thatcher. This town is only big enough for one teacher and one school."

Filbert stuttered, "No sir, I mean yes sir, I mean, . . . I didn't mean to imply that I'm here to replace Miss Thatcher. Rather, I'm here to learn her teaching methods before I'm assigned to one of the other frontier schools. Miss Thatcher has become rather notorious back East for her unconventional ways with these western children."

Jack stared at Filbert. "Notorious?"

Filbert blushed and stuttered some more, "Uh, well, I probably should have said famous or well-known. Notorious is not the right word."

Jack decided not to press the issue. Jack pointed across the street. "Well, Mr. Longstreet, the school is over there. I can walk you over and introduce you to Miss Thatcher."

Filbert looked apprehensive. "Uh . . . that looks like a saloon to me. I don't usually drink this early in the morning."

Jack sighed, a bit exasperated for always having to explain the unusual schooling situation in Coal Valley. "Don't worry, Mr. Longstreet. The saloon is used as a school during the day. You can also bed in one of the upstairs rooms during your stay here in Coal Valley."

Filbert laughed and sighed in relief. "Oh, okay. Sure, let's get started. I'm excited to meet the woman who is causing such excitement in the educational community back East!"

Jack raised his eyebrows, and said dryly, "Yes, I've found that Miss Thatcher causes excitement wherever she goes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Way Forward

Jack and Filbert walked quietly into the saloon/schoolhouse where Elizabeth was reading a story out loud to the students. The students were on the edge of their seats listening to her.

Elizabeth looked up and contained a smile when she saw Jack. "Can I help you gentleman?" she asked, a little breathless.

Filbert walked quickly towards her with his arm outstretched. "Miss Thatcher, my name is Filbert Longstreet. It is an honor to meet you. I've been sent by the School of Education to come here to learn your methods for teaching in a western frontier school. I'm about to be assigned to one too. I promise you I will not be a bother. I can just sit in the back of the class and observe for a few days, if you'll allow that."

Elizabeth blushed and looked quickly from Mr. Longstreet to Jack, who seemed amused. "Mr. Longstreet. I'm happy to have you observe my classroom and I'm certain I will learn from you too. Feel free to sit at my desk up front during this lesson."

At that point Jack tipped his hat to Elizabeth and Filbert. "Good day, Miss Thatcher."

"Good day, Constable." Elizabeth looked at Jack with raised eyebrows and a grin.

Over the course of the day Elizabeth demonstrated to Filbert her strategies for keeping her students – ranging in age from five to fifteen - engaged in their lessons in a one-room schoolhouse. It wasn't easy and it wasn't perfect. But what Elizabeth lacked in classroom management skills she more than made up for in her love for the children and for learning. Her enthusiasm came through and the students loved her for it.

During Jack's rounds, he rode out to the mine to check on the morale of the miners in the aftermath of the trial. Jack didn't notice anything amiss there, so he started back, only to meet Mr. Gowan, the head of the mine, being chauffeured by his driver along the road.

"Everything okay at the mine, Mr. Gowan?" Jack asked politely.

"Everything is fine. Now that the distraction of the trial is over, the miners know what they have to do. It's a shame that Abigail Stanton had to have her reputation impugned, but maybe that will teach people not to cause trouble where there's none to be had. That's the last thing we need right now."

Jack didn't trust Gowan, but kept his thoughts to himself; Jack nodded his head at Mr. Gowan and rode away.

After Jack's rounds, he doubled back to Abigail's café to see how she was doing. Abigail was sitting alone at a table, staring out the window. The café was empty. Jack felt so sorry for Abigail. Jack walked in and asked Abigail for a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. Abigail jumped up, glad to have something to do. Jack told Abigail about Mr. Longstreet's arrival and his plan to observe Elizabeth's teaching methods.

Abigail nodded her head in approval. "How wonderful for Elizabeth – it's always good to be appreciated for one's work."

Jack nodded in agreement. In the back of his mind he was thinking that he needed a plan to get Abigail back in the townsfolk's good graces. Jack decided to talk to Elizabeth later to see if she had any ideas.

Jack rode back into town and saw that the children were outside having lunch. He decided to check in with Elizabeth to see how she was doing with Filbert and to get her advice about Abigail. When Jack walked into the schoolhouse, Elizabeth and Filbert were excitedly pouring over some of her textbooks, their heads close together, each of them pointing out different passages to the other. Jack felt a tightening in his chest but knew to ignore it.

"Hello, professors. How is everything going," Jack said pleasantly.

Elizabeth ran up to Jack with a big smile on her face. "Jack, it's so exciting to have someone here who is as passionate about teaching as I am."

At that moment, the door swung open and Rosemary swept into the room with aplomb. "Did I hear someone speak about passion? That's exactly what this town needs right now." Rosemary spoke emphatically, looking straight at Jack.

Filbert, stuttering while admiring Rosemary's beauty, scampered up to Rosemary. "Uh, hello there. I'm Filbert Longstreet, a new teacher here."

Rosemary offered Filbert her hand languidly, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Longstreet."

"Oh, please call me Filbert or Phil," Filbert replied with a nervous laugh.

"Of course, Phil, that's a lovely name." Rosemary fluttered her eyes at Filbert, making him sigh with pleasure. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I have decided that we need to have the children put on a play to raise the spirits of this town." Rosemary declared.

"But, we just put on the Founders Day play a few weeks ago, "Elizabeth objected.

"I don't mean a provincial play like that. I mean Shakespeare – that's what this town needs, some good old Shakespeare." Rosemary proclaimed.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Don't you think Shakespeare is a little over their heads?" she asked incredulously.

Rosemary scolded, "Elizabeth, you of all people should not underestimate what your students are capable of. What a salve a romantic play like Romeo and Juliet will be for this town! I've taken the liberty of ordering scripts for the students, thanks to the Mayor's generous funding. Jack can paint the backdrops and we'll get the rest of the town folk to help too. Elizabeth, starting tomorrow, I will need to commandeer your students every morning and afternoon for the next two weeks to get them ready. Maybe we'll have to shorten the play a bit, but by the end of next week, the students should be ready to perform our version flawlessly."

As usual in Rosemary's presence, Elizabeth was both too stunned and insulted to reply coherently. At first, Jack was stunned too, but then realized that rallying the town behind performing this play could be just the thing needed to pull it – and Abigail – out of despair.

"Rosemary, I'd be happy to help," Jack replied pleasantly. "In fact, I'm going to ask Abigail to provide the food for the performance. Mr. Longstreet . . . Phil. . . I'd like you to come with me to meet the best cook in town, Abigail Stanton. I'm sure you could use a good meal right now."

Filbert had been admiring Rosemary in a daze, but now snapped out of it as Jack took his arm to go over to Abigail's café. "Sure, sure," Filbert stuttered as he walked out of the schoolhouse, looking over his shoulder at Rosemary.

Elizabeth was steamed at Jack for taking Rosemary's side in the matter – she gave Jack an inquiring look as he left the schoolhouse with Filbert. Jack just nodded at her and smiled reassuringly.

"We'll start tomorrow," Rosemary announced. "Excuse me, I've got tons to do to get ready. See you tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp, Elizabeth." Rosemary flounced out of the schoolhouse after Jack and Filbert.

Elizabeth plopped down on a chair in shock. Elizabeth didn't quite know how it happened, but her lessons over the next two weeks were flying out the window while the words of Shakespeare were flying in!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Elizabeth Grouses

Abigail listened patiently during dinner that evening while Elizabeth complained about Rosemary's theater plans.

"Rosemary acts like it's her classroom – she takes over everything," Elizabeth pouted. "I have things I want to teach the children and lessons prepared. And I was supposed to show Filbert my teaching methods. It's not right!" Elizabeth complained.

Abigail tried to calm Elizabeth down. "Elizabeth, I don't think it's such a bad idea to have a special project for the students to work on these next two weeks. It'll be something fun for the townspeople to look forward to. You can get back to your regular lessons after that. And I'm sure you can discuss your teaching methods with Mr. Longstreet outside of class."

Elizabeth acted like she hadn't heard Abigail's very reasonable suggestions. "And the way Rosemary flirted with Filbert – it was almost scandalous! Maybe that's the way they do things in New York, but I certainly wasn't raised that way." Elizabeth huffed.

Abigail put her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "That's just Rosemary's way, Elizabeth. Every person is different. Filbert told me he appreciated the warm welcome he received from you and Rosemary and Jack, and he seemed to enjoy my pastries as well." Abigail remembered how good it felt to serve a customer again in her café.

Elizabeth sighed. "I know. It's just . . . I thought things were going to be different now that . . . well, you know. Now that Jack told me he cared for me. I thought Rosemary was going to leave town and that Jack and I would finally have some time together just the two of us. But Rosemary's still here, and things are just as complicated as ever."

Abigail chuckled. "Elizabeth, you'll learn that when you come out west, nothing is ever easy. What is it Shakespeare said . . . 'the course of true love never did run smooth'"?

Elizabeth suddenly felt ashamed that she was complaining about trivial things when Abigail was dealing with so many hardships. "I'm sorry, Abigail. I'm acting like a child. I guess I'm tired of always being upstaged by Rosemary." Elizabeth started to get angry again. "And then Jack took her side, of course." Elizabeth pouted again.

Abigail softly scolded Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, can't you see that Jack is trying to help the town? Perhaps, if you can't beat them, you should think about joining them . . . . "

Right at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth went to open it, and saw Jack standing at the doorway, looking handsome as ever. Elizabeth, still annoyed, declared "Oh, it's you. Traitor . . . " She folded her arms over her chest and challenged Jack with her eyes.

Jack laughed and asked, "Can I come in?" Before Elizabeth could make another smart remark, Abigail came to the door and welcomed Jack, "Of course, come in and have some pie with us."

Jack walked past Elizabeth with a smile, "Thank you, don't mind if I do. Glad to see that someone in this house is happy to see me."

Elizabeth huffed while Abigail sliced Jack a piece of pie. "I'm just feeling overwhelmed. You know I hate organizing plays. And we only have two weeks to get ready. I don't think it's possible." Elizabeth was feeling sorry for herself again.

Jack gently disagreed with Elizabeth. "Everyone will help out, like this town always does - we'll all work together. I'll help paint the backdrops. Abigail and some of the other mothers have agreed to sew the costumes. You and Fillmore can help the children learn their lines. And Rosemary will do what she does best – tell us all what to do." Jack smiled while taking bites of his pie.

Elizabeth sighed. "I never thought I would be thrown together with Rosemary like this."

Jack kept his eyes on his pie, "Maybe that's not such a bad thing . . . "

Elizabeth worried, "I'm not so sure about that." Elizabeth sighed again and looked out the window, "Actually, I could use this opportunity to teach the children more about Shakespeare . . . "

Abigail chimed in, "Noah and I used to take turns reading Shakespeare plays to our son Peter at night." Abigail rose and retrieved a large book from the cabinet. "Here it is. I haven't opened it in a while." Abigail opened the book and smiled to herself. "We really enjoyed reading these plays together. We would always learn something new." Abigail handed the book to Elizabeth. "Perhaps you can use this book with your students."

Elizabeth clutched the book to her chest and looked lovingly at Abigail. "Thank you so much, Abigail. You're right, there's always something new we can learn." Elizabeth put the book on the table and turned to Jack. "I'm going to keep an open mind about this. If the children are learning and having fun, I'm sure everything will work out " Elizabeth's chin started to rise with determination.

Jack reached out to touch Elizabeth's arm and whispered "thank you" under his breath. Elizabeth's heart melted and she smiled at Jack.

"As long as I don't have to act in the play . . . I have terrible stage fright. My sisters used to try to get me to act in their ridiculous plays they would make up about knights in shining armor and maidens in distress . . . it was all very silly." Elizabeth scoffed.

Jack, still eating his pie, was surprised. "I would think you would be a good actress, since you're a natural in front of your students."

Elizabeth smiled at the compliment. "Oh, that's different. I don't mind teaching the children. I just don't like pretending I'm someone other than who I am. It makes me . . . uncomfortable."

"Hmmm," Jack replied, taking a sip of coffee. Abigail reassured Elizabeth, "Well then this is perfect, since you can help prepare the children behind the scenes, where you're most comfortable. "

Elizabeth nodded agreeably, "Yes, that should be okay."

Jack offered, "Maybe you'll even have some fun . . . "

Elizabeth replied tartly, "I doubt it!" Then she and Jack laughed – they had found their way back to each other again, at least for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Play's The Thing

The next few days were hectic in Coal Valley. Rosemary assigned roles to the students, with the oldest, James (the Mayor's son) and Gemma (nicknamed "Gem"), playing Romeo and Juliet. Elizabeth and Filbert taught the children about Elizabethan England during Shakespeare's time, as well as Renaissance Italy, the setting of the play. The children were surprised to learn that, during Shakespeare's time, men played all theater parts, including female parts. "I wouldn't put on a dress for any play," declared James. Everyone laughed, and Elizabeth assured the class that the boys would play the male roles and the girls would play the female roles.

In addition to his Mountie duties, Jack kept busy during the week painting backdrops for the play according to Rosemary's instructions, and helping the townsmen start building the new church and schoolhouse for Coal Valley. As the mothers began sewing costumes and gathering stage props, they quietly accepted Abigail back into their community without speaking further of the trial or the mine disaster.

At Rosemary's request, Elizabeth and Filbert spent many of the next days and hours helping the students learn their lines. Elizabeth found herself reading and thinking about the lines of the play over and over, repeating them out loud without even realizing it:

_Give me my Romeo, and, when he shall die,  
>Take him and cut him out in little stars,<br>And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
>That all the world will be in love with night,<br>And pay no worship to the garish sun. _

Elizabeth sighed as she whispered those words to herself while cleaning up in the schoolhouse the day before the final dress rehearsal. She didn't realize that Jack had walked in to visit her.

"Talking to yourself again, Elizabeth?" Jack teased.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Elizabeth replied with a smile and slight dramatic flourish.

"Ohhkay . . . " Jack responded questioningly. "You do know that my name isn't Romeo, right?"

Elizabeth walked up to Jack and put her hand on his chest. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet." Elizabeth smiled at Jack and raised her eyebrows.

Jack laughed and said, "Well, you do seem to be having fun with the play after all."

Elizabeth grinned. "Yes, I am, as a matter of fact. I hate to admit it, but maybe you and Abigail were right about this play bringing the community together."

Jack looked down. "And Rosemary? "

Elizabeth admitted, "Yes, I must give Rosemary credit too. She certainly has a lot of spunk."

Jack started to agree, but then thought otherwise – best not to praise Rosemary too much in front of Elizabeth! He pulled Elizabeth close to him. "I've missed you. We haven't seen each other very much these past two weeks. I guess we've both been too busy."

Elizabeth shyly put her arms around Jack's neck. "I've missed you too. But I'm so proud of all the work you've been doing with the play and the new school and church."

Jack started to pull Elizabeth in for a kiss when they heard loud shouts and fighting outside the schoolhouse. Jack and Elizabeth ran outside to find out what was happening. They saw James and another young miner, Wyatt, punching each other, while Gem and some other students stood shouting at them. Jack broke up the fight between the boys, and demanded, "What's going on here?

Wyatt, who at 16 years old was too old for school and had to work in the mine, shouted at James. "You were taking advantage of Gem – I saw you try to kiss her behind the schoolhouse." Wyatt had a crush on Gem, and was upset that Gem had been spending so much time with James rehearsing their lines. James responded, "You don't know what you're talking about!" Gem started to cry and ran off. Elizabeth went after her.

Jack continued to keep the boys apart from each other. "You two need to learn how to settle your differences without resorting to fighting."

James gave Wyatt a dirty look and marched off. Jack had to hold Wyatt back from going after James. Wyatt kicked the ground and said, "I can't wait for this stupid play to be over. It's ruining my life."

Jack almost started to laugh at Wyatt's dramatics, but decided against it. Jack knew the pangs of young love himself and sympathized with the boy. "It'll be over soon, don't worry." Wyatt pulled himself away and said, "Well, I don't care. I'm not even going to watch the stupid play." Wyatt walked off angrily.

Elizabeth caught up with Gem crying by the side of the mercantile. "Honey, are you hurt?" Elizabeth asked. Gem just shook her head in her arms and didn't say anything. "Gem, is there something going on between you and James? I thought you liked Wyatt." Elizabeth asked. Gem shrugged her shoulders, and croaked, "I do, but the play is confusing me. Sometimes when I say my lines as Juliet I really believe James is Romeo." Elizabeth smiled and stroked Gem's hair. "Gem, that's okay. You're becoming a real actress – that's a good thing. It can be confusing when actors say their lines so convincingly." Gem lifted her head and reached out to hug Elizabeth.

"Sometimes," Elizabeth thought to herself as she hugged Gem, "I actually say the right thing."

The next day was the dress rehearsal. James and Gem were a bit awkward with each other after the previous day's confrontation, but overall did a good job remembering most of their lines. Elizabeth and Filbert were backstage prompting them and the other students when needed. Rosemary had everyone stay late into the evening to put the final touches on the show. Elizabeth had given the students the next day off from school so they could sleep in and get ready for their performance, although Elizabeth doubted whether anyone would be able to sleep with all the excitement. The countdown to show time had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Show Must Go On

Elizabeth arrived at the saloon where the play was going to be held at 6 p.m. sharp. As she entered the room, she saw Filbert fanning an almost-fainted Rosemary in his arms as the students, dressed in their costumes, crowded around them.

"Is everything alright?" asked Elizabeth. Filbert looked up from his fanning and shook his head no. Gabe, one of the older students, exclaimed, "Gem and James can't be in the play tonight . . . they lost their voices!" Gem and James were standing off to the side looking devastated. Elizabeth walked up to them and asked. "What do you mean you lost your voices. Let me hear you."

Gem and James tried to say their lines but all that came out of their mouths were squawks and squeaks.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe both of you lost your voices this badly." Elizabeth wondered whether James and Gem were in fact kissing behind the schoolhouse two days ago! "What are we going to do? The townspeople will be here any minute!"

Rosemary roused herself and stated dramatically, "The play must go on. That's the first rule of the theater. Elizabeth and Filbert, you must play the roles of Juliet and Romeo. You're the only two people who know all the lines."

Filbert's eyes widened and shook his head. Elizabeth, also wide-eyed, started backing towards the door to escape. "There is no way, no way, I can do this."

Rosemary ran over to Elizabeth and grabbed her arm. "You have to – you must. The town needs you. I thought you were a Thatcher and not afraid of a challenge," Rosemary said angrily.

Elizabeth's fought off tears. "But I . . . I'm not up to this . . . " Elizabeth sought out the nearest chair. Some of the students shouted "We'll help you, Miss Thatcher. We'll feed you lines from backstage." Rosemary shooed the children backstage and ordered them to get ready.

At that point Filbert walked up to Elizabeth and helped her sit down. Filbert declared, "Elizabeth, you have to be strong for the students. You can't let them down. I don't relish the idea either, but Rosemary's right. We have a play to put on." Filbert and Rosemary looked at each other in agreement. Elizabeth continued to shake her head no.

Filbert ran over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. He poured two shots of whiskey and put one of them in Elizabeth's hand while taking the other. "Come on, we can do this." Elizabeth watched Filbert quickly drink his shot, and then looked at her glass. "I guess there's a first time for everything," Elizabeth croaked. Elizabeth swallowed her whiskey quickly and grimaced as the hot fluid burned the back of her throat. Filbert poured two more shots. They eyed each other and threw the whiskey back into their mouths. Filbert helped Elizabeth as she stumbled out of her chair, steadied her, and walked Elizabeth across the saloon floor. Rosemary ran off to find a costume that would fit Elizabeth. Elizabeth, still in a daze, leaned on Filbert as he guided her backstage.

Fifteen minutes later, the townspeople came pouring into the saloon, talking excitedly. Jack and Abigail sat in the back of the room by the refreshments, ready to applaud the children. The lights went dark, and Rosemary came out to make an announcement. "Thank you all for coming tonight. As you know, the children have worked very hard preparing this play for your enjoyment. Unfortunately, two of the leads got sick today, so their parts will be played by replacements. Please enjoy the show."

The play began. When Filbert came on stage as Romeo, the townspeople laughed, not expecting to see him. When Elizabeth came on stage a few scenes later, the room went quiet. Elizabeth was dressed in a flowing white sheath, her long brown curls toppling down her back, her eyes ablaze as she recited her lines. Both Jack and Abigail sat agape, shocked to see Elizabeth on stage. Elizabeth seemed different, like she didn't know where she was. Jack wanted to go to her, but couldn't move. He could not believe what he was seeing or hearing.

To everyone's surprise, Filbert and Elizabeth managed not only to say their lines, but in their slightly drunken stupor, to say them meaningfully. Filbert looked passionately into Elizabeth's eyes as he spoke of love. Elizabeth glided about the stage in a dreamlike state, as if she had just stepped out of a Botticelli painting. The townspeople clapped appreciatively. Even Rosemary was pleased with their performances.

Only Jack was still in shock. He could tell that something was wrong. Even though Elizabeth was performing well, she didn't seem like herself, and it worried him. To be honest, Jack didn't enjoy watching what seemed like real passion flow between Elizabeth and Filbert as Juliet and Romeo. Jack wished the play would end, just like Wyatt had the day before.

For Jack, the death scene was particularly excruciating, as Filbert held the dying Elizabeth in his arms and went to kiss her on the lips. Jack cleared his throat threateningly, so Filbert kissed Elizabeth's cheek instead. When the final curtain came down, Rosemary and all the actors except Elizabeth came out on stage to take their bows. Jack jumped out of his seat and ran backstage to find Elizabeth. Elizabeth, overcome with emotion (and alcohol), was laid out on a sofa exhausted, her eyes closed. Jack pulled Elizabeth to him but stopped when he smelled liquor on her breath.

"Elizabeth, what is going on!" Jack demanded.

Elizabeth murmured something unintelligible. The children gathered round and explained about Gem and James losing their voices and Elizabeth and Filbert stepping in to help. Filbert came by and slapped Jack on the back. "Not bad for two teachers, don't you think?" Filbert quipped. Jack could smell whiskey on Filbert's breath too.

"Were you two drinking?" Jack asked incredulously. Filbert stepped back. "I needed to do something to buck her up – you should have seen Elizabeth down those two shots, just like a man," Filbert laughed.

Jack's eyes filled with anger. "A real man does not need liquor to buck him up," he stated. Filbert nodded and quickly walked away before he could get in more trouble. Jack sat down next to Elizabeth and held her hand protectively.

Elizabeth stirred and opened her eyes slightly. "Where am I," she asked. "What's going on?" Jack replied carefully, "You just played the role of Juliet in the play. It's over now." Elizabeth sighed and leaned back into the sofa. "Did you like it, Jack?" she asked softly. "You did well." he admitted.

Jack continued, "Elizabeth, did you drink alcohol before going on stage." Elizabeth murmured, "Yes, I think so. Filbert poured it for me. I guess he thought I needed it. It made me feel funny, though . . . I still don't feel very well."

Jack shook his head in anger. "Elizabeth, please don't ever do that again." Elizabeth looked at Jack in confusion. Jack went on reluctantly, "I haven't told you this, but I had a drinking problem a few years back. I was in a bad way – drinking too much, getting into fights . . . . Becoming a Mountie changed my life. Now I avoid alcohol - and you should too."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "Did your problem start after Rosemary left you?" she asked. Jack looked at Elizabeth and nodded. Elizabeth reached her hand out towards Jack. "Don't worry, not only do I never plan to drink again, I never plan to act again. Much too stressful!" Elizabeth grinned slightly. Jack, mollified, took Elizabeth's hand, kissed it, and held it tight. The young couple seemed back at peace.

Little did they realize, though, that Jack's admission about his alcohol problem had been overheard. Rosemary had followed Jack into the back room and, unsurprisingly, had eavesdropped on their conversation. Rosemary still harbored strong feelings for Jack and even stronger resentments towards Elizabeth, though she masked them well. "Well, well, Jack Thornton has an Achilles heel after all! Very interesting . . . " Rosemary smiled to herself as she pranced off to receive more accolades from the crowds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Off to Mountain View

A few days later, Elizabeth and Jack were at the campground for the weekly prayer meeting. Elizabeth always felt at ease at these Sunday morning sessions, sitting with the other townspeople out in the woods. Elizabeth was also grateful that the ordeal of the Shakespeare play was over and that she and her students could get back to their normal routine.

Elizabeth glanced over at Filbert, who was sitting next to Rosemary. Filbert was leaving tomorrow to take a teaching job in the city of Mountain View, a larger town twenty miles north of Coal Valley. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief; although she appreciated the camaraderie of a fellow teacher, Elizabeth looked forward to having the children all to herself again.

Elizabeth was contemplating her lesson plans and projects for the students for the coming week when Jack nudged her with his elbow. "Are you daydreaming again?" Jack whispered. "You're supposed to be thinking about God. Don't tell me I'm sitting next to a heathen…" Jack teased.

Elizabeth nudged Jack back and whispered, "I'm thinking about my students, and since they are innocent children, I believe my thoughts are pure . . . probably purer than yours are." Elizabeth and Jack started to giggle, until they were shushed by the people on the bench in front of them.

After the service, Elizabeth and Jack went up to Filbert to wish him a safe journey the next day. Filbert was helping Rosemary out of her seat. Rosemary declared, "Dear Filbert, you brought much needed erudition and scholarship to this sleepy town. You will be greatly missed!"

Elizabeth had the feeling that Rosemary's comments were an implicit criticism of herself but, as usual in front of Rosemary, did not know how to respond. Jack stepped in and addressed Filbert. "Don't be a stranger, Filbert. Mountain View is less than a day's ride from Coal Valley, so once you're settled in, we could come visit you." Filbert clapped Jack on the arm and replied, "Certainly. That's a grand idea."

Filbert turned to Elizabeth and reminded her, "Remember, you promised to send me any extra textbooks and supplies you have." Elizabeth replied, "Yes I know. I'll go through my materials this week and figure out what I can spare." Jack added, "And I can bring them up to you in Mountain View. I'm interested in seeing the town." Rosemary announced, "I can't image why. Once you've seen one frontier town, you've seen them all!" The others laughed nervously.

Filbert responded, "Thank you, Jack, Elizabeth. You've both been very helpful." Rosemary cleared her throat. Filbert added, "And of you course, you too, dear Rosemary. What an exciting two weeks it's been with you here in Coal Valley. I won't soon forget it . . . or you." Filbert leaned over to kiss Rosemary's hand, causing Rosemary to smile at the attention. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Perhaps there was a budding romance in the works, they wondered.

Elizabeth and Jack spent the rest of the day walking in the meadow and talking about their future. Jack commented, "Once I'm done helping the townsmen build the new school and church, I want to look around for a parcel of land to build a house on." Elizabeth blushed at the implications of Jack's words, and replied, "That sounds nice." The two young lovers walked arm-in-arm, happy to fulfill the commandment of taking a day of rest.

By Thursday morning, Elizabeth had two crates of books and supplies ready to be delivered to Filbert in Mountain View. Jack hitched his horse and buggy to the front of the schoolhouse and started loading the crates in the back. Elizabeth ran back into the schoolhouse and brought out a basket of food for Jack to take with him on the trip. "The delicious muffins and bread were made by Abigail. The burnt cookies were made by me," Elizabeth said ruefully. "I can't understand why I can solve quadratic equations but I can't seem to bake a cookie!" Jack laughed, "I'm sure they'll be fine. But if I don't return by tomorrow night, send a doctor after me to see whether it was something I ate." Jack teased. Elizabeth lightly punched Jack in the arm, then put both her hands on Jack's chest in anticipation of a romantic goodbye kiss.

"Wait for me, wait for me," cried Rosemary, running down the street with a small satchel. Jack and Elizabeth stepped back from each other in surprise. "Jack, I'm coming with you," Rosemary said excitedly. "I want to see Mountain View too. I'm sure dear Filbert could use the company." Rosemary smiled her brightest smile at Elizabeth and Jack.

As usual, Elizabeth was at a loss for words in front of Rosemary. Did Rosemary really want to see Filbert and Mountain View, or did she want to spend two days alone with Jack in the wilderness? Elizabeth was ashamed of herself for having those thoughts.

Jack also was a little uneasy. "Uh, okay, sure. There's room for both us in the buggy. But don't you have work to do here in Coal Valley with your theater group?"

Rosemary replied, "Oh that can wait. Anyway, I need a break from the stresses of putting on our Shakespeare production last week. I could use a change of scenery to get my creative juices flowing again." Rosemary giggled.

Jack looked back and forth between Elizabeth's chagrined expression and Rosemary's self-satisfaction. Jack helped Rosemary into the buggy and turned back to Elizabeth to reassure her. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Filbert will be happy to see her." Jack looked meaningfully into Elizabeth's eyes and was able to tease a little smile out of her.

"Oh my, what is this?" Rosemary asked dramatically, holding out a half burnt cookie from the food basket. Elizabeth's precarious smile turned to a frown. "Come on, Jack. We should get going!" Rosemary continued, patting the seat beside her on the buggy.

Jack got up into the buggy and nodded goodbye to Elizabeth. He chucked the reins to get the buggy going. Rosemary snuggled closer to Jack on the buggy and waved goodbye to Elizabeth. "Tata – have fun!" Rosemary cried out.

Elizabeth barely raised her hand to wave back. Sighing, Elizabeth turned to go into the schoolhouse to prepare her lessons for the day. "I trust them, I trust them," she repeated to herself, trying to make herself believe those words. Elizabeth heard the clip-clop of the horse as the buggy headed out of town.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trip to Mountain View

Unlike Elizabeth, Jack was not concerned about having Rosemary ride with him to Mountain View. As a Mountie, Jack had taken to heart the moral code that honor and duty come first. Jack believed his future lay with Elizabeth, and vowed in his heart to be honorable to her, as he knew she would be to him. Jack saw himself as a good man – more than capable of resisting the allures of a pretty woman.

Besides, Jack believed Rosemary truly was interested in Filbert. It would be a lot easier for him and certainly for Elizabeth if Rosemary moved to Mountain View to be with Filbert! Jack saw this trip as an opportunity to encourage that result. Jack was moving forward with his life, and he believed Rosemary should too.

Rosemary spent much of the next few hours talking about the past: their childhoods, Jack's courtship of her, their families, their old friends. Jack enjoyed the reminiscing, but had some questions of his own.

"Rosie, what really happened in New York? Why did you leave?" Jack asked.

Rosemary looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the question. "I don't want to talk about New York. Let's talk about the people in Coal Valley instead. Do you think Bill will ever come back to Abigail?" Rosemary changed the subject.

Jack, ever the gentleman, did not press the issue. Jack and Rosemary stopped for a bit to give the horses a rest and to eat lunch. Jack loyally ate one of Elizabeth's cookies and decided they weren't that bad after all. Jack looked forward to getting back to Coal Valley to tell Elizabeth that.

Later that afternoon Jack and Rosemary arrived in Mountain View. They asked some passersby where the schoolhouse was and went straight there to find Filbert. Filbert was at his desk when they walked in, Jack carrying one of the crates Elizabeth had packed. "Filbert, I told you we'd come to visit!" Jack declared. Filbert jumped out of chair and ran to them. "What a pleasure to see you!" Filbert and Jack shook hands. Rosemary held out both her hands to Filbert and said dramatically, "Filbert – I'm here." Filbert looked a little flabbergasted, and then took both Rosemary's hands and said, "I'm so pleased you came."

Filbert started talking about the town of Mountain View, his teaching job, and the people he had already gotten to know. "People here are very friendly. I am staying with the Mayor's family, the Johnsons – they've been kind enough to put me up for the time being. In fact, once I tell them about you both, I'm certain they will invite you to dinner tonight."

Jack responded, "A home cooked meal would be nice. I noticed a small inn near on the main road. I need to bring Rosemary over there to rent a room for the night." Filbert said, "Let me go ask Mrs. Johnson about dinner and then I'll meet you back at the inn." Rosemary chirped, "This is all so exciting – a new place with all new people. I love it here already."

Jack and Rosemary walked across the street to the Mountain View Inn and approached the front desk. "Sir, this young lady needs a room for the evening," Jack said. Rosemary turned to Jack, "Don't you need a room too?" Jack responded, "No, I'm going to camp out tonight." Rosemary looked alluringly at Jack and said, "I could camp out with you." The front desk manager raised his eyebrows, and Jack flushed. "Rosemary, that's not a good idea. You know you will be much more comfortable here at the inn." Rosemary smiled and said, "Whatever you say, Jack." The manager continued to look back and forth at the two of them, wondering what was going on there.

As Rosemary climbed the stairs to her room, Jack took a seat at the bar to wait for Filbert, and ordered some coffee. Jack was confused – was Rosemary interested in Filbert or not? Jack would have to try harder to bring the two of them together, he thought, taking a sip of his coffee.

Later that evening, Jack and Rosemary joined Filbert at the Johnsons' house for dinner. The Johnsons had an 18 year old daughter, Emma, and a 13 year old son, Sam. As Rosemary regaled the audience with tales of her acting career in New York, Jack thought he saw Emma glancing often at Filbert. Filbert was carefully dividing his attentions between the Johnsons and Rosemary.

Mrs. Johnson said, "Jack, I understand that you were planning on camping out tonight. I think it's going to rain, though, so please stay here with us – there's an extra bed in Filbert's room you can use." Jack replied, "Thank you, Ma'am. I appreciate your hospitality."

Mr. Johnson asked, "How long do you plan to stay in Mountain View?" Jack responded, "Well, now that we have dropped off Filbert's supplies, I expect we'll return to Coal Valley tomorrow." Mr. Johnson replied, "That might be difficult if it rains hard tonight – the roads often wash out between here and there. You might have to stay over a few days until the roads dry up." Rosemary clapped her hands, "An extended stay would be delightful, don't you think Jack?" Jack frowned, not having considered that possibility, and fearing that Elizabeth would worry.

At the end of dinner, Rosemary rose and asked both Filbert and Jack to walk her back to the inn, claiming she was tired from the long trip. When they reached the inn, Rosemary asked, "Jack, would you mind getting me the basket of food from the buggy? I think I'd like one of Abigail's muffins before going to bed." "Sure," Jack said, and went to retrieve the basket, thinking this would give Filbert and Rosemary a chance to be alone. When Jack returned to the front of the inn, though, he heard music coming from the main room – Rosemary was already at the piano playing and singing for the customers. Filbert was happily sitting at a table with a few other men admiring her. Jack was surprised, but joined them for the remainder of the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Mountain View Dance

The next day the rains came down hard. Jack was disappointed not to be able to return to Coal Valley, but decided to spend the morning talking to the constable stationed in Mountain View to find out about his experiences. Jack was pleased to hear Filbert say that Rosemary was going to help him teach Shakespeare in his class today – finally, Filbert and Rosemary would spend some time together, albeit with 30 children around them.

That evening Filbert, Jack, and Rosemary had dinner at the Johnsons again. Rosemary smiled as Filbert talked about how well his students had responded to Rosemary's Shakespeare lesson. Jack relayed some of the information that the Mountain View Mountie had told him. During the discussion, Emma looked at Filbert with a smile and said excitedly, "Mama, you know there's a dance at the inn tonight. Can I go?" Mrs. Johnson said sternly, "Emma, you know you are not allowed to attend a dance without an escort, and in any event, you can only go for a short while." Filbert looked up and quickly replied, "I'd be happy to escort Emma tonight, Mrs. Johnson." Jack was surprised at this turn of events. "Jack, would you be willing to escort me?" Rosemary asked sweetly. Jack replied as a gentleman would, "I'd be happy to," but wondered anew whether Rosemary and Filbert had made any progress as a couple. "They're slower than Elizabeth and I were!" Jack thought to himself.

After dinner the two couples walked over to the saloon, where music was blaring, alcohol was flowing, and men and women were dancing. Filbert and Emma started to do the two-step, and Rosemary ran onto the floor gesturing for Jack to follow. Jack was used to observing dances as a Mountie, not taking part in them, but tonight he gamely joined the others. After a while, other men cut in and asked to dance with Rosemary, which Jack gladly let them do.

Jack ambled over to the bar. "Would you like a drink?" the bartender asked. "I'll just take some coffee," Jack replied. A bearded man came up to the bar and slapped Jack on the back. "Coffee, ha! Give the man some whiskey – it's on me." Jack demurred, but the man insisted. "Consider it Mountain View hospitality," he said. Jack said sternly, "Just coffee for me, as I said."

As Jack's coffee was being poured, Filbert came over and told Jack he was escorting Emma home, and wouldn't be returning. Before Jack could protest, Rosemary called out, "Jack, please, I need a partner for this next waltz." As Jack turned his back to walk over to Rosemary, the bearded man winked at the bartender and poured some of his own whiskey into Jack's coffee.

After his dance with Rosemary, Jack came back and started drinking his coffee. Jack was thirsty from so much dancing and took a few gulps before realizing that his coffee tasted funny. Jack was confused, but Rosemary called him over again. The bartender automatically refilled Jack's coffee, and the bearded man poured more whiskey into it.

Jack came back and drank from his cup some more. Jack started to rub his eyes. The bearded man laughed loudly, "What's the matter – can't hold your liquor!" Jack growled and stepped towards the man threateningly, but uncharacteristically stumbled over his feet. The bearded man took a swing at Jack, and punched Jack hard in the face, knocking him out.

Jack woke up a little while later, lying in a bed, his head pounding, and everything a blur. "Where am I," he murmured. Rosemary was there putting a cold compress on Jack's head and cheek where he had been hit. "Oh Jack, you got into a terrible fight with that man at the bar. I had some of the other men carry you upstairs to my room so you could recover here." Rosemary stroked Jack's face while she spoke. Jack was having a hard time comprehending the turn of events. "What about Filbert?" he stuttered. "What about Filbert?" Rosemary replied evenly. "He took Emma home. That's okay, Jack. I'm here." Rosemary leaned over and lightly kissed Jack's wounded cheek. Jack tried to raise himself from the bed, but couldn't. "Rosemary, please . . . " Jack started to say. "Yes, Jack?" Rosemary said calmly. "Don't worry about anything, just relax." Rosemary stroked Jack's hair.

Jack couldn't tell whether Rosemary was seducing him or just sweetly tending to his wounds. "That man at the bar. I think he poured whiskey into my coffee. Why would he do that?" Jack asked in a stupor. "I don't know," Rosemary answered evenly. Rosemary got up. "I have to put more cold water on this rag. I'll be right back."

As Rosemary went into the hall, Jack again tried to get up out of bed. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, and put his hand on the side table to steady himself. In doing so, Jack accidentally knocked over Elizabeth's basket of food that Rosemary had taken to her room . Jack groaned at the clatter of the basket hitting the floor – the noise made his head pound even more.

Jack looked down and saw Elizabeth's half-burnt cookies on the ground. Jack felt awful. "Oh, Elizabeth, what have I done," he thought to himself. But then Jack saw something else – something glittering beneath the cookies. Jack reached out his hand to see what it was - it was Elizabeth's heart-shaped pendant that she always wore around her neck! Jack picked up the pendant and held it close to his chest. His eyes filled with tears. Elizabeth must have packed her pendant as a memento to him for the trip. "Thank God for her," Jack thought. Jack managed to get to his feet. He found his jacket and started walking out the door.

Rosemary was coming down the hall. When Rosemary saw Jack, she ran up to him. "Jack, you shouldn't be up," she exclaimed. Jack steadied himself and responded, "I have to get back to the Johnson's, Rosemary. I don't want to alarm them by coming in too late." Rosemary stepped close to Jack and whispered. "Are you sure? You could stay here if you want." Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to be polite. "No, no. I just want. . . I need to get back to the Johnsons." Jack clutched Elizabeth's pendant in his hand tighter. Jack brushed past Rosemary, leaving her standing with a wet rag in her hand, a frown on her face. "Okay, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow then," Rosemary replied determinedly.

Jack didn't turn back or respond. He concentrated on getting down the stairs without falling. The dance was still going on as loud as ever, and the lights and noise caused Jack to wince in pain. Nonetheless, Jack headed straight to the saloon door and walked out into the fresh air.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Back to Coal Valley

The next morning, when Jack finally woke up, he still had a headache and he felt nauseous. He figured he probably had both a concussion and a hangover. Jack sighed and slowly pulled on his day clothes, aching all over. "I can't wait to go home," Jack thought to himself.

Jack went downstairs to breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson and Emma were at the table. "Good morning, Jack. How are you feeling this morning?" Mrs. Johnson asked solicitously. "We heard about that tussle you got into with that stranger." Jack was surprised. "Stranger? The man said he was giving me some Mountain View hospitality." Mr. Johnson shook his head. "No one seems to know who that man was – he disappeared right after he hit you." Jack rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "Well, I guess it'll have to remain a mystery." Mrs. Johnson offered Jack some coffee and pastries. "I think you could use some coffee and something to eat." Jack declined the food, but gladly accepted the coffee.

"Mr. Johnson, do you think the roads are good enough today to make my way back to Coal Valley?" Jack asked. "It hasn't rained since yesterday, so the roads should be okay, but slow going." Mr. Johnson assured him. Jack was relieved. "Good – we'll start on our way back, then."

Jack continued, "Is Filbert at the schoolhouse today?" Emma perked up and replied cheerfully, "Yes, he left just a little while ago. He said he wanted to prepare his lessons for next week." Jack continued, "Thank you all so much for your hospitality." Mrs. Johnson replied, "It was our pleasure. While you're getting ready, Jack, I'll prepare some sandwiches for your trip home." Mrs. Johnson said kindly.

After breakfast, Jack packed his things and went outside to get his buggy and horse ready. Then Jack entered the inn to look for Rosemary – he didn't have to look far. Rosemary was animatedly telling tales of her acting days to a group of men in the main room.

Rosemary looked up and ran over to Jack. "Jack, it's you. How's that handsome face doing today?" Rosemary reached her hand up towards Jack's wounded cheek. Jack pulled back at the touch of Rosemary's fingers. "I'm fine, Rosemary. Just don't touch it right now, okay?" Rosemary acted surprised. "Oooh, you're grouchy today. Is there something I can do to cheer you up?" Rosemary asked brightly. "Yes, you can get your things together – we're leaving now," Jack replied tersely. Rosemary pouted. "So soon? I'm having such a good time." Jack responded, "Rosemary, you're a grown woman. You can stay here if you wish, but if you want to come back to Coal Valley with me, I'm leaving now." Rosemary turned on her heels. "Okay, okay. I'll get my things." Jack went up to the innkeeper to pay the bill.

Once Rosemary was ready, she and Jack walked over to the schoolhouse to say goodbye to Filbert. Filbert looked up from his desk as they entered. "Leaving today? Your visit was much too quick." Filbert got up to shake Jack's hand. "Please give Elizabeth my regards and remind her to write me. We agreed to exchange teaching ideas by mail. I'm looking forward to receiving hers." Jack nodded. Rosemary cleared her throat. "Rosemary, you shine like a gem everywhere you go," Filbert said graciously. "Good luck to you." Rosemary looked at Filbert carefully and replied, "Good luck to you too, Filbert."

Jack wasn't sure why, but he realized that Filbert and Rosemary had just said their goodbyes for good. "So much for my matchmaking skills," Jack thought to himself.

The return trip to Coal Valley took twice as many hours, as Jack had to guide the horse and buggy carefully through many muddy roads and paths. "We should have waited until the roads were better," Rosemary complained. Jack just ignored her and pushed forward. Between feeling poorly and the bad roads, Jack didn't have much to say. He let Rosemary prattle on during the day, the pall over his heart lifting as he neared Coal Valley . . . and Elizabeth.

It was nighttime when they pulled into Coal Valley. The last few hours of the trip even Rosemary was quiet as she slept on Jack's shoulder with a blanket around her to keep warm. Jack nudged Rosemary as he pulled the horse into the livery. "Rosemary, wake up. We're here." Rosemary opened her eyes and stretched out her arms. "Finally," Rosemary yawned. Jack quickly unpacked the buggy, swung his pack over his back, tipped his hat at Rosemary, and said, "Goodnight, Rosemary." Rosemary was left sitting in the buggy, a confused look on her face, as Jack walked out.

Jack walked briskly across the main road to Abigail's café. He saw that the light was on. He saw that Abigail and Elizabeth were sitting at a table and a few customers were there. Jack pushed open the door and dropped his things on the floor. Elizabeth, startled, rose from her seat with an anxious smile. "Jack, we were . . . . " Before Elizabeth could finish, Jack stepped over to Elizabeth, grabbed her in his arms, and kissed her strongly, ignoring the gasps of the other customers. Abigail hurried to the back of the café, and the customers all cleared out. Jack wouldn't let Elizabeth up for air. He kissed her over and over. Finally, Jack pulled Elizabeth's limp body away from his so he could look into her eyes. Jack pulled out Elizabeth's heart pendant from his pocket and put it around her neck. "Thank you," Jack said to Elizabeth. "You're welcome," Elizabeth whispered, barely able to speak. "I missed you," Jack said meaningfully. "I can see that," Elizabeth replied archly. The two of them laughed and reached in to kiss each other again.

Rosemary watched Jack and Elizabeth's reunion from the middle of the dark street, standing by herself, holding her satchel. The expression on Rosemary's face hardened. "I see," she thought to herself. "Hmm." Rosemary shook her head and smiled determinedly. "Now it's war," she said to herself, as she stalked off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Visitor

The next few weeks were some of the best of Elizabeth's life. She and Jack only had eyes for each other. They had entered a new stage in their relationship.

Jack kept busy with his constable work and helping the townsmen put the finishing touches on the new schoolhouse and church. Jack also started gathering lumber and supplies for the house he wanted to build for himself and Elizabeth one day.

Jack told Elizabeth the whole story about what had happened in Mountain View, including how he had gotten into a fight and ended up in Rosemary's room at the inn. Jack wanted to make sure Elizabeth heard the story from him first, before Rosemary had a chance to embellish it. Elizabeth appreciated Jack's honesty. Elizabeth assumed it was probably Rosemary who had tried to manipulate the incident to her advantage. Elizabeth was glad that her burnt cookies and heart necklace helped Jack get out of a compromising situation – her cooking had been good for something after all!

Jack also told Elizabeth about his conversation with the Mountain View constable. The constable had told Jack he felt he had more responsibility in a small town than a big one. In a large city like Cape Fullerton, there was an abundance of Mounties who were often assigned tedious administrative tasks. Jack recalled his own experiences in Coal Valley where, in just a few months, he had solved an arson case, caught a gang of notorious outlaws, and saved numerous people's lives, including Elizabeth's.

"Maybe being assigned to Coal Valley wasn't such a bad career move after all," Elizabeth said sweetly. Jack responded with a smile. "There have been some advantages . . ." he laughed, running his hand down Elizabeth's arm.

Just then, as the couple sat together outside the jailhouse, they saw a larger than usual stagecoach pull up alongside the mercantile, accompanied by four Mounties on horseback. "That's quite an entrance," Jack said, wondering who the visitor might be. "Yes, indeed," responded Elizabeth with anticipation.

As people gathered round and Jack and Elizabeth walked across the street, the stagecoach door opened and a distinguished looking older man stepped out. "Father!" Elizabeth yelled, and ran towards the man with her arms open wide. Mr. Thatcher gave Elizabeth a big hug then pulled her aside to look at her. "You look wonderful, dear. You mother and I have missed you so much." Jack walked up to be introduced. Elizabeth, all smiles, touched Jack's arm lightly and said, "Father, I want you to meet Jack Thornton, the Mountie I've written you about." Mr. Thatcher politely shook Jack's hand with a somewhat forced smile. "Nice to meet you, son." Jack nodded and responded, "Likewise, Mr. Thatcher."

Elizabeth continued excitedly, "Father, what are you doing here? Are you going to be staying in Coal Valley for a few days?"

Mr. Thatcher replied. "I'm actually staying in Silverton, where I have some business. It's a few hours ride east of here. I was hoping you would come back to Silverton with me this afternoon so we could visit with each other for a few days. It's been so long since I've seen you."

Elizabeth was surprised. "Father, this is so unexpected. I can't just pick up and leave my students. Why didn't you telegraph me?" Elizabeth said, exasperated.

Mr. Thatcher replied, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, for springing this on you. I should have telegraphed you, but I've been so busy with work. I apologize. But couldn't you make an exception and spend a few days with me? Is it too much for a father to want to spend some time with his daughter?"

Elizabeth immediately felt guilty for criticizing her father, who she hadn't seen in months. "Of course, Father. I'd love to spend time with you. I'll let the children's parents know that I have to be away the rest of this week. But could you at least spend one night here in Coal Valley and have dinner with me and Jack?"

Mr. Thatcher seemed uncomfortable. "Actually, we need to leave right away if we want to make it back to Silverton in time." Mr. Thatcher turned to Jack. "I'm sorry not to be able to have dinner with you, sir – maybe another time." Mr. Thatcher said politely.

Jack was concerned at this turn of events. Jack hoped he was wrong, but wondered whether Mr. Thatcher was trying to whisk Elizabeth away from Coal Valley - and from him.

"Mr. Thatcher, I would be happy to escort your stagecoach to Silverton," Jack offered.

"No, no . . . no need for that." Mr. Thatcher responded quickly. "As you can see, quite of few of your fellow Mounties are already escorting us. Besides, I wouldn't want to take you away from your duties here in Coal Valley. Mounties are supposed to stay at their postings unless it's official business, correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Jack replied dutifully. "But being away for a few days is allowed." Jack explained.

Mr. Thatcher jumped in. "Well, I don't yet know how long Elizabeth and I will be staying in Silverton. I don't want to leave the fine people here in Coal Valley without protection. Thank you for your offer, though." Mr. Thatcher turned away from Jack, towards Elizabeth and asked, "Elizabeth, why don't you take me to meet your friend, Abigail. I've heard so much about her. And in the meanwhile, you can pack your things for the trip."

Elizabeth was disconcerted about having to leave town – and Jack – on such short notice. Elizabeth turned to Jack and said wistfully, "I'm so sorry. I guess I have to go."

Jack answered responsibly. "Don't worry. It's good that you'll be able to spend time with your Father." Jack refrained from touching or getting closer to Elizabeth in front of Mr. Thatcher. Jack turned to Mr. Thatcher. "It was nice to meet you, Sir. Have a safe trip." Jack saluted Mr. Thatcher, nodded at Elizabeth, and walked briskly back to the jailhouse. Although Jack felt hurt by Mr. Thatcher's dismissive treatment of him, Jack wanted to give Mr. Thatcher and Elizabeth time to spend together, as Mr. Thatcher seemed to want.

Elizabeth sighed. Elizabeth wasn't sure she was doing the right thing, but since her father had come such a long way to see her, she felt she should respect his wishes. Mr. Thatcher took Elizabeth's arm as they walked towards Abigail's Café.

At the café, Elizabeth introduced Mr. Thatcher to Abigail and then went to her room to quickly pack her bags. Mr. Thatcher called up to Elizabeth, "Don't forget your nice dresses – I expect we'll be invited to dinner by many prominent Silverton residents." Elizabeth shook her head in annoyance, and kept packing.

Abigail and Mr. Thatcher engaged in polite small talk while waiting for Elizabeth. Mr. Thatcher thanked Abigail for her kindness towards Elizabeth during her stay in Coal Valley. Abigail assured Mr. Thatcher that it was her pleasure taking in Elizabeth and told Mr. Thatcher how Elizabeth had encouraged Abigail to open her restaurant. After about 20 minutes, Elizabeth came downstairs with two packed bags and her overcoat. Elizabeth hugged Abigail. "I'll be back in a few days." Abigail smiled at Elizabeth, "Have a wonderful time. You deserve a few days off." Mr. Thatcher bowed towards Abigail and said goodbye.

As Mr. Thatcher and Elizabeth walked towards the waiting stagecoach, many pairs of eyes watched them. Abigail stood at the doorway of her café, wondering whether she would in fact see Elizabeth in a few days, as Elizabeth had promised. Jack stood at attention outside the jail and tipped his hat at Mr. Thatcher and Elizabeth with a resigned expression on his face. One could also see a woman's hand pushing aside a curtain inside the saloon to watch the pair – it was Rosemary, with a satisfied expression on her face as she watched Mr. Thornton and Elizabeth climb into the stagecoach. Rosemary let the curtain fall back into place and smiled as she heard the clip-clop of the stagecoach horses leaving Coal Valley.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Road to Silverton

Elizabeth spent much of the first hour in the stagecoach asking her father about her family members and friends back east. Elizabeth also told her father about her work with the children and about Jack and Abigail and the other residents of Coal Valley. At first, Elizabeth skirted the issue of her and Jack's relationship. After about an hour, Elizabeth decided to broach the subject more directly.

"Father, I'm not sure you understand the nature of my relationship with Jack. You may not have been able to tell, but we have feelings for each other. . ." Elizabeth said carefully.

Mr. Thatcher nodded at Elizabeth. "I could tell from your letters that something was brewing between the two of you. But Elizabeth, you've only known him a short while. What do you really know about him? Where's his family from? And more importantly, what kind of future would you have with him? I'm not sure you've thought this through . . . "

Elizabeth stared at her father. "Thought what through? Father, you're the one who had a Mountie – Jack - assigned to Coal Valley to protect me, and he has. He has gotten me through so many situations. I've come to rely on him . . . I trust him completely . . . " Elizabeth slowed down and started to whisper, " I . . . I love . . ."

Mr. Thatcher interrupted. "Elizabeth, has Jack formally asked for your hand in marriage? Are the two of you formally engaged? Has he announced his intentions specifically? He certainly didn't say anything to me . . . he hasn't talked to me about it."

Elizabeth looked confused. "Well, I . . . he hasn't . . . well, he hasn't specifically said those words, but I think it's understood . . . I mean I believe that's what he means . . . "

Mr. Thatcher quickly stepped in, "But he hasn't said those words exactly, has he. Okay. So nothing is committed yet. Good. Elizabeth, you have to understand. You're from a wealthy family. I'm concerned that a man . . . from a different background . . . might express interest in you when what he's really interested in is . . . sorry to say . . . your money."

Elizabeth exploded. "Father, I cannot believe you're making that accusation. You don't know Jack at all. And for you to have such little faith in me! Don't you think I can tell when a man is interested in me, for myself, and not for my money?" Elizabeth didn't tell her father about her close call with the conman, Billy Hamilton, who, in fact, did woo Elizabeth for her wealth, until she finally saw through his ruse.

Mr. Thatcher responded gently, "Elizabeth, I'm only looking out for your welfare. Back east the only young men who wooed you were from families like ours. All I know about this fellow Jack is that he's a Mountie. Elizabeth, I've always wanted more for you . . . "

Elizabeth tried to keep her anger contained. "Father, I can't believe you're talking like this. Being a Mountie is an honorable profession. Jack is an honorable man. If you wanted to find out more about Jack, you should have stayed in Coal Valley and gotten to know him - but you insisted we leave town immediately!"

Mr. Thatcher defended himself. "Elizabeth, I told you I have business back in Silverton. I needed to pick you up and get back to my business affairs. I'm sorry I didn't have a lot of time to get to know your friend."

Elizabeth was exasperated. "Jack is more to me than just a friend, and I am more to him. I guess I should have explained that to you more clearly, so you could have taken the time to get to know him."

Mr. Thatcher continued, "Elizabeth, please calm down. We have just a few days to spend together. I don't want to argue. There's no reason to rush into anything. Enjoy your time in Silverton. You can buy new clothes there and eat fine food. I bet you haven't done that in a while."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and looked out the window, too mad to respond. She was angry at herself for being coy about Jack when her father had arrived in Coal Valley, and not explaining her and Jack's relationship more clearly in her letters to her family. Elizabeth also started to feel doubts again about Jack's true feelings for her, fed by her father's questions.

It was true that Jack hadn't said the exact words "proposal" or "marriage" or "engagement." Jack had said he was courting her, but not all courtships lead to marriage. Elizabeth was confident that Jack wasn't interested in her for her money; Jack was too much his own man – too independent – to care much about money. But Elizabeth did begin to wonder why, after all these months, Jack hadn't made his commitment to her clearer. Jack had courted her, and had kissed her (passionate kisses that made her head spin), but had he promised his heart to her explicitly? What was he waiting for? Did Jack still have doubts?

Elizabeth's eyes started to well with tears. Had she been fooled again, like she was with Billy Hamilton? Was she so desperate for a man's love that she allowed herself to be used again - to be courted by someone who wasn't serious about her? Jack had always been ambivalent about marriage as a Mountie. Was Jack still ambivalent?

Mr. Thatcher moved towards Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I didn't mean to upset you. I just feel we need to be careful. Marriage is a big step, a big commitment. It's for life. It's a promise before God. It's not something to be entered into lightly. I understand that you and Jack have feelings for each other. But feelings don't necessarily lead to marriage. You are still so young. And you may not even want to stay out west, you may want to come back east at some point. So why tie yourself down out here?"

Elizabeth just looked at her father and shook her head. She didn't know how to respond to her father at this point. In her head, Elizabeth realized that her father was making some sense. But in Elizabeth's heart it was a forgone conclusion - for her, Jack was the one.

Elizabeth sat quietly the rest of the trip staring out the window. The stagecoach reached Silverton around sunset. Mr. Thatcher's friend and business colleague, Samuel Powell, had offered to put up the both of them during their stay in Silverton, so the stagecoach stopped in front of Mr. Powell's grand house on Main Street. Mr. Thatcher and Elizabeth alit from the stagecoach and started to make their way to their rooms to freshen up.

Before entering their rooms, Mr. Thatcher turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, make sure to dress for dinner. Mr. Powell is having a dinner party tonight and we're invited. Samuel has stakes in many of the mines in the area and is trying to convince me to invest in them as well."

Elizabeth tried to beg off. "Father, I am exhausted from our trip. Is it really necessary that I go?"

Mr. Thatcher insisted. "Yes indeed. Sam and his guests want to meet the beautiful, accomplished daughter of William Thatcher." Mr. Thatcher tried to make Elizabeth smile with that remark.

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest. "Father, I hope you're not up to any mischief! I will meet whoever you want, but I am not interested in anything more than that. I hope you understand that." Elizabeth answered firmly.

Mr. Thatcher demurred. "Of course, of course. I didn't mean to imply anything else. Let's meet downstairs in a little while." The two of them entered their rooms.

Mr. Thatcher placed his valise on a stool and retrieved a piece of paper from its side pocket. He read the note to himself again - it was an anonymous telegram from "A Friend" warning Mr. Thatcher that the Coal Valley Mountie, Jack Thornton, was trying to woo his daughter, Elizabeth, for her money and that Mr. Thatcher should come to Coal Valley immediately to stop Jack's scheme. Mr. Thatcher sighed in relief at the thought that he had rescued his daughter just in the nick of time!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Meanwhile, Back in Coal Valley . . .

That evening, Jack walked over to Abigail's café. He found Abigail sweeping up.

"Hello, Abigail." Jack seemed a little down.

"Hello, Jack." Abigail looked at Jack knowingly. "Are you missing Elizabeth?"

Jack nodded slightly and bit his lip. "I don't think Elizabeth's father took a shining to me. For some reason, he seemed immediately hostile towards me. Maybe that's normal – maybe every father feels that no one is good enough for his daughter."

Abigail responded kindly. "I am sure once he gets to know you he will love and admire you as the rest of us do."

Jack chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that." Jack sighed. "I can't help feeling that Mr. Thatcher wanted to get Elizabeth away from here . . .from me . . . as soon as he could."

Abigail replied. "I wish I could assure you that wasn't the case, but I'm as much in the dark about why they had to leave Coal Valley so quickly. Maybe your instincts are telling you something."

Jack nodded. "My instincts are telling me to go after them . . . to go to Silverton . . . to tell Elizabeth's father that I . . . that I am serious about her."

Abigail responded carefully. "If that's what your instincts are telling you, maybe you should listen."

Jack shook his head. "Mr. Thatcher made it pretty clear he didn't need me in Silverton. I don't want to be accused of abandoning my post. If there was an emergency or a case I was working on, but for purely personal reasons, I don't know . . . ."

Abigail nodded. "I understand. You have to decide for yourself what you should do. Maybe a cup of coffee and a slice of pie would help?" Abigail raised her eyebrows.

Jack grinned. "I'm not going to pass up that offer – thank you."

That night Jack tossed and turned, still unsure what to do. Jack rose earlier than usual the next morning, did his rounds, and started trotting on his horse eastwards towards Silverton. Jack thought he would go east on the trail for about an hour and see how he felt. After about an hour Jack stopped his horse, not sure whether to continue or to go back. Jack heard a rustle around the bend and saw a man on a horse coming towards him. Jack put his hand on his rifle just in case.

"Hello there," Jack called out.

"Well isn't it Jack Thornton – what are you doing out here on the trail, buddy?" Lo and behold, it was Bill Avery, the investigator into the Northwest Coal Mine disaster, who had left town right after the trial.

Jack was surprised and happy to see Bill. "Bill, what are you doing here? Are you coming back to Coal Valley?"

Bill responded. "Yes, I'm headed back there right now, in fact. I left town right after the trial because of some business I had to take care of. I know I left you all without any explanation." Bill hesitated. "Is Abigail angry with me?"

Jack responded carefully. "I'm not sure. We never talked about that specifically. She was very upset about the trial and the accusations against her husband. It took her – and the community – a while to get over that."

Bill looked concerned. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help Abigail through that. I have a lot of ground to make up with her. I hope she forgives me."

Jack didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. Then he had a thought. "Bill, since you're going back to Coal Valley, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I'm on my way to Silverton to take care of a matter. But I'm concerned about leaving my post. Since you're a Mountie too, could you watch over things in Coal Valley while I'm gone?

Bill nodded. "Sure, I'd be happy to. What's happening in Silverton?"

Jack hesitated. "Elizabeth's father came to town yesterday and took her back to Silverton with him for a few days. I didn't get a chance to talk to him before they left. I'm concerned that he may not understand my feelings about Elizabeth . . . my true intentions . . . so I feel I need to go there and explain myself to him."

Bill grinned. "In that case, as your superior, I order you to go to Silverton to clear up that matter immediately!"

Jack smiled in return and saluted. "Yes sir!" Jack kicked his shins into his horse's side, and took off at a fast pace towards Silverton. Fate had intervened and shown him the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Silverton Social Scene

Their first evening in Silverton, Elizabeth and Mr. Thatcher attended dinner with a dozen other guests at Mr. Powell's home. Elizabeth was used to accompanying her father to dinner parties back east. Elizabeth was polite and engaging during dinner, just as a young woman of her stature and age was supposed to be. Elizabeth wanted to show her father that she was mature enough to make her own decisions about her future.

Mr. Powell addressed Elizabeth. "I understand you're living in Coal Valley now, a few hours west of here. And that you're a teacher there. How's that going?"

Elizabeth replied, "I like it very much. It's beautiful country out there and the people are very kind. I enjoy working with the children there."

Another guest interjected. "But why do you have to work in a town like that? Why not teach at a school here in Silverton or back east?"

Elizabeth responded, "I wanted to do something different and see new places. I wanted a challenge. The children need me there."

Mr. Powell said, "I understand there was a mining tragedy there about nine months ago. That must have been devastating."

Elizabeth replied soberly, "Yes, people are still dealing with that – 46 men died in that tragedy." The guests shook their heads sadly and commented "How tragic" and "Oh my goodness."

Mr. Powell continued, "You must have strong opinions then about the mining industry – I'm trying to get your father to invest in some of the mines in this area."

Elizabeth responded, "I know that mining is good work for a lot of men. I just think that companies should make sure the mines are safe for the workers - it's dangerous work down there."

Mr. Thatcher interjected. "Elizabeth should know. She and the women of Coal Valley spent some time down in the mine there clearing a damaged shaft."

The women around the table gasped at the thought of such an elegant woman engaging in such dirty and dangerous work. Elizabeth explained, "The widows of the deceased miners were being threatened with having their homes taken away from them, so they offered to work in the mine in exchange for being able to keep their homes. I helped them clear the damaged shaft so they could keep their homes."

One of the women exclaimed, "Weren't you scared? Mr. Thatcher, how could you let your daughter do something like that!"

Elizabeth interjected before her father could reply. "I was happy to help them, but I admit it was hard work. I wouldn't relish going down into the mine again."

Elizabeth's father smiled proudly at her. "Elizabeth is an independent woman!"

Elizabeth smiled back and continued. "The widows in Coal Valley have had so much to deal with, but they've managed to survive. My housemate, Abigail Stanton, just opened up a small café. And the mothers were the ones who requested a new teacher for their children – they know that education is the key to improving their children's futures."

The diners murmured their agreement. Mr. Powell continued, "Elizabeth, you must attend the Silverton ball tomorrow night. They'll be a lot of young men there who would love to meet a modern young woman like you."

Elizabeth mumbled , "I'm not too sure about that." Mr. Thatcher answered, "Of course Elizabeth will attend. That's what I brought her here for – to enjoy the pleasures of the big city and to meet new people." Elizabeth forced a smile on her face and replied, "I'm looking forward to it."

Later that evening, as Mr. Thatcher and Elizabeth adjourned to their bedrooms, Mr. Thatcher asked, "Did you enjoy dinner tonight, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, very much Father," Elizabeth responded.

"And you're going to go to the ball tomorrow night, right?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

Elizabeth responded, "Yes, Father. I'm happy to attend. But please don't think it means that I feel any differently about my future in Coal Valley . . . or about Jack."

Mr. Thatcher quickly replied, "Sure, sure . . . I know that's how you feel right now. I just want you to take advantage of Silverton while we're here."

Elizabeth replied, "Of course. Thank you, Father. I'm glad you brought me here." Elizabeth kissed her father on the cheek before entering her room.

Mr. Thatcher smiled and thought to himself. "Elizabeth has a good head on her shoulders. She'll figure out the right thing to do."

The next day, while Mr. Thatcher attended to business, Elizabeth went shopping. Elizabeth bought some new dresses and hats for herself, more supplies for her students, and gifts for Abigail and Jack. Elizabeth couldn't wait to tell all of them about the "big city" of Silverton.

That evening was the grand Silverton ball. Elizabeth wore one of her new dresses. Elizabeth's father proudly escorted her into the ballroom and stood on the sideline admiring his daughter as she danced with one young man after another. "Elizabeth seems happy," Mr. Thatcher thought to himself, pleased with his plan of having her come to Silverton. After a while, Mr. Thatcher retired to one of the side rooms to smoke cigars and converse with his business colleagues.

On the dance floor, Elizabeth politely smiled at each young man as one after the other cut in. In the back of her mind Elizabeth was thinking about the time she and Jack had danced together at Abigail's café on their first official "date." Elizabeth sighed quietly to herself, remembering how romantic that night was, but then shook her head to bring herself back to the present. That was difficult for Elizabeth, as she kept catching glimpses of red-coated Silverton Mounties who were at the dance, which reminded her of Jack.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw a Mountie approaching her through the crowd, but etiquette required that she continue to concentrate on her current dance partner. She smiled politely as the Mountie tapped the shoulder of her current dance partner to cut in. As Elizabeth turned her eyes to the Mountie in front of her, she gasped – it was Jack! Jack took Elizabeth in his arms with a big smile and started to twirl her around the room.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly.

"I wanted to see you," Jack said mischievously. "Why should the Silverton men have all the fun!"

"But, I thought you couldn't leave Coal Valley . . . ." Elizabeth asked.

"Actually, Bill Avery came back to town and told me he would watch things while I was gone," Jack replied.

Elizabeth exclaimed, "That's amazing that Bill's back – how wonderful for Abigail!"

The young couple continued to dance happily, feeling like they were the only two people in the room. Jack kept maneuvering Elizabeth away from men who were trying to cut in, so they could have more time together.

"Have you been having a good time these past few days," Jack asked.

Elizabeth replied, "Yes, I have. But I've missed you . . . and Abigail and the children."

Jack went on. "Elizabeth, I want to talk to your father about us. I have a feeling he is not happy with me or our relationship."

Elizabeth frowned. "You're right – he is worried about me, as usual. I would love for you and him to get to know each other better."

Jack responded, "Be prepared for me to come call on you and your father first thing tomorrow morning. I'll talk to him then."

At that point another Mountie managed to tap Jack on the shoulder to cut in, and Jack felt he couldn't hog Elizabeth on the dance floor any longer. He smiled at Elizabeth, and said, "Thank you, Miss," before melting into the crowd. As Elizabeth was scooped up into another man's arms, she lost sight of Jack, and wondered whether she had just dreamed the whole scene, or whether it had been real.

A few more times that evening, Jack cut in to dance with Elizabeth, as if he was just one of the other young suitors at the ball. Mr. Thatcher came to the ballroom periodically to watch Elizabeth, and noticed that Elizabeth seemed to be dancing with a lot of red-coated Mounties! But it didn't occur to him that Jack was one of them . . .


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Jack Confronts Mr. Thatcher

The next morning, Jack sprinted over to Mr. Powell's house on Main Street. When he arrived, he saw a group of men standing outside the house carrying flowers and chocolates. Jack asked them, "What are you all doing here?" One of men answered, "We're waiting to call on Miss Elizabeth Thatcher, who is staying here with her father. But calling hours don't start until 10 a.m." Jack replied saucily, "Well, good luck with that!" and went to knock on the front door.

A butler answered the door. "Yes?" he asked. Jack said, "I'm Jack Thornton. I'm here to see Mr. Thatcher and his daughter." The butler asked, "Are they expecting you?" Jack replied, "Elizabeth is, and I believe her father is. I'm a friend of Elizabeth's from Coal Valley." The butler responded, "I see. Well, they're eating breakfast right now." Jack was about to respond when he heard Elizabeth calling: "Jack, is that you?" Hearing that, the butler let Jack into the house and brought him to the dining room where Mr. Thatcher and Elizabeth were finishing breakfast. Elizabeth smiled when she saw Jack and ran over to greet him. Mr. Thatcher looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Mr. Thatcher, I've come to talk to you about Elizabeth," Jack responded. Elizabeth stood next to Jack so that they could both face her father together.

"But you weren't supposed to leave Coal Valley," Mr. Thatcher replied tersely.

"Another Mountie, my superior, is at Coal Valley right now and relieved me of my duties there for a few days." Jack took a deep breath. "Mr. Thatcher, I want to apologize for not contacting you sooner. I've been courting Elizabeth for a few months now, and I realize I should have written to tell you that." Jack said. Elizabeth looked at Jack gratefully, and took his arm.

Mr. Thatcher sighed in frustration. He saw the way Elizabeth was looking at Jack, and he realized that Jack was no conman – just a likeable, polite young man.

"Well, what are your intentions?" Mr. Thatcher asked pointedly.

Jack took another deep breath. "I request your permission, sir, to . . . to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Jack stopped, not knowing what was going to happen next. He glanced at Elizabeth and raised his eyebrows. Even Elizabeth looked surprised.

"Hmmm." Mr. Thatcher mumbled. "Wait a second, were you at the ball last night?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Yes, sir. I rode into town last night and attended the ball with the other Silverton Mounties."

Mr. Thatcher shook his head and said to Elizabeth, "No wonder you were having a good time." Elizabeth smiled and held Jack's arm even tighter.

Mr. Thatcher addressed Jack. "Son, I don't know a lot about you. And as a father, my main goal is to protect my daughter."

Elizabeth started to interject, "Father, I don't need your protect . . . ."

"Hold on, Elizabeth. Let me finish," Mr. Thatcher continued. "I can see that the two of you have feelings for each other. As I was telling Elizabeth, though, marriage is a big step. You're both just starting out in life – what's the rush?"

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his. "Mr. Thatcher, I love your daughter. We're committed to each other. I will do everything I can to make her happy." Elizabeth eyes shone as she gazed at Jack lovingly.

Mr. Thatcher realized he was starting to like this young man. "Okay, son, I hear you. But I have two conditions. First, I want you both to wait until after the winter, until the spring, to get married. Second, I would like Elizabeth to come back east to be married in front of her family and friends in the church she grew up in."

Jack replied, "That's fine with me." Elizabeth nodded, too overcome with emotions to speak.

"And a third thing – come to dinner tonight so we can get to know each other." Mr. Thatcher added agreeably.

Jack grinned broadly. "I can do that too!" he answered.

Elizabeth ran over to hug her father. "Thank you, Father. Thank you so much." Elizabeth exclaimed.

Mr. Thatcher hugged Elizabeth tightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Thatcher walked over to Jack and shook his hand. "Well, you made it here, and you said your piece. I have to give you credit for that." Mr. Thatcher said.

Jack grinned and replied, "Thank you, sir."

Elizabeth said, "Father, would it be okay if Jack and I took a walk?"

"Certainly," Mr. Thatcher replied. "I have some business to attend to anyway."

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm and started running towards the front hall, "Thank you, Father. We'll see you later." Elizabeth grabbed her coat and pushed Jack towards the front door. "Let's go!" she said to him excitedly, knowing they had much to talk about. As they walked out the front door together, Jack nodded to the waiting men and said, "Sorry, guys. She's made her choice." Jack tipped his hat at the disappointed men as he and Elizabeth walked briskly down the lane, arm-in-arm.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Engagement Bliss **

_Elizabeth and Jack begin to face the highs and lows of being a newly engaged couple. Most people are happy for them, but some (actually, just Rosemary) continue to want to put obstacles in their path . . . _

Elizabeth and Jack spent the next two days in Silverton basking in the glow of being an official, newly-engaged couple. There were many congratulations and toasts from Mr. Thatcher's friends. Jack told Mr. Thatcher about his background and family life and the two of them began to establish a rapport. Elizabeth and Jack talked about their plans for the future, though they were enjoying life so much in the present, they didn't feel the need to look too far ahead.

Elizabeth gave Jack the presents she had bought for him in Silverton – a new set of paints and brushes and a small, sterling silver frame into which she had put a photo of herself. Jack was appreciative, but unnerved by Elizabeth's generosity. He told her, "Elizabeth, these are really thoughtful gifts. I do love them. I worry, though, that you will find it hard, after growing up with such affluence, to live on a Mountie's more modest salary."

Elizabeth's infamous temper flared up. "Why do people always assume I can't do things just because I grew up the daughter of a wealthy man?! You didn't see me running scared after all my clothes were stolen by bandits on the way to Coal Valley, did you? I'm learning to do things that frontier-women do, like cook and clean and . . .hang laundry outside, and . . . use a wood-burning stove, and . . ."

Elizabeth's speech trailed off when she saw Jack's incredulous expression. Elizabeth admitted, "Okay, I'm not very good at those things yet, but I'm not giving up – as Abigail told me, I wouldn't let my students quit, so I shouldn't quit either!"

Jack tried to calm Elizabeth down. "You're right - I am no longer going to make assumptions about you. That got me into enough trouble when I first met you. It's just that . . . I know it's hard sometimes for people to change." Jack saw that Elizabeth was about to get angry again and continued quickly. "Maybe not you, but it can be hard for some people to live without the things they're used to having."

Elizabeth knew that Jack's concerns were not completely unfounded, but Elizabeth was determined to prove to Jack and everyone else that she could tough it out. Elizabeth approached Jack and playfully jabbed her finger into his red Mountie jacket. "Don't you worry about me, Jack Thornton. I have become a tough, independent, frontier woman. Soon I'll be wrestling bears and axe-throwing!"

Jack and Elizabeth laughed. Jack gathered Elizabeth in his arms and, leaning in for a kiss, whispered, "I hope not too tough . . . and not too independent . . ."

Mr. Thatcher had hired a private stagecoach to bring Elizabeth back to Coal Valley. This time, Jack would be the only Mountie accompanying the coach. The morning the pair was leaving, as Jack was packing up the back of the coach, Mr. Thatcher pulled Elizabeth aside and privately handed her an envelope. "Elizabeth, I know that Jack is a proud man, but I want you to have this money. Winter is coming and those can be hard months to get through. There's nothing wrong with a father wanting to help his daughter. "

Elizabeth hugged her father. "Thank you, Father. I actually don't need much in Coal Valley – I tend to spend a lot of my money on school supplies and things for the children."

Mr. Thatcher smiled knowingly. "Use the money however you wish. I just want you to be safe and happy." For a successful businessman, Mr. Thatcher also had a soft side, especially when it came to his daughters.

Jack came over to Mr. Thatcher and shook his hand. Jack assured him, "Mr. Thatcher, I'll see that Elizabeth gets back to Coal Valley safely. We'll telegram you when we arrive." Mr. Thatcher replied, "Thank you, son. Take care of her. I look forward to seeing you both back east next spring." Mr. Thatcher turned to Elizabeth and said, "You'll need to work out the wedding arrangements with your mother – you know she's going to want to be involved with every detail." Elizabeth laughed and replied, "There's going to be a lot of letter writing back and forth this winter!"

As Elizabeth and her father hugged goodbye, Elizabeth's eyes started to well up. Elizabeth knew many cold, wintery months lay ahead of her before she would see her father - or any of her family members - again. Elizabeth's decision to continue teaching in Coal Valley, and to be with Jack, meant that she would remain far away from the familiar embrace of family. Elizabeth recognized she was choosing a more difficult path for herself; Elizabeth prayed that her faith in God, her love for Jack, and the kindness of her new friends would help see her through. "I guess that's what it means to grow up," Elizabeth thought to herself, as she looked into her father's eyes one last time before climbing into the coach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Reunited with Friends**

Jack and Elizabeth arrived back in Coal Valley within a day's ride. As soon as the coach stopped, Elizabeth jumped out and ran over to the café to find Abigail. Elizabeth opened the door and saw Abigail and Bill sitting at one of the tables, their heads close together. Elizabeth ran over and hugged Abigail. "Abigail, I missed you so much!" Abigail hugged her back and said, "I'm so glad you're back. I didn't know when, or if, you'd be back after leaving last week . . . ."

"Of course I was coming back," Elizabeth replied. "You and Jack and the people here in Coal Valley are my family now," Elizabeth said seriously. Abigail looked closely at Elizabeth. "You look different . . . something has changed . . . ." Abigail said curiously.

Just then, Jack trailed into the café carrying Elizabeth's luggage. "Hello there. Forget something . . . or someone?" Jack called out, as he dropped Elizabeth's bags on the floor.

Elizabeth ran up to Jack and put her arm in his. "Abigail, Bill . . . meet my fiancée, Jack Thornton!"

Abigail and Bill laughed and clapped their hands in joy. "Congratulations to you both," Bill boomed. Bill walked up to Jack and punched him playfully in the arm. "What took you so long?" Bill teased.

Jack flushed and stood there smiling. Elizabeth came to Jack's defense, "Don't tease him – he's had a long day of riding!"

At that point the four of them heard a bark from the back of the room. Rip, Jack's basset hound, trotted over to Jack and Elizabeth for acknowledgement. "We didn't forget about you, pal." Jack laughed and bent down to pet Rip. Rip lay down again at Jack's feet and closed his eyes for yet another bout of sleep.

Abigail jumped up. "You both must be tired and hungry. Let me get you something to eat before you turn in."

As Abigail hurried to the back kitchen, the three others sat down to talk. Bill turned to Jack and Elizabeth. "I know I have some explaining to do. First, I should tell you about Henry Gowan."

Jack asked, "What about him?"

Bill replied, "Well, I filed our appeal in the coal mining case, but it could take a while, and I don't have high hopes for overturning the judge's decision. However, I did use my time back east to do some investigating into Henry Gowan's past. I found out that Gowan has been involved in many shady dealings. I passed that information on to top management at the Pacific Northwest Mining Company. We'll see what happens – Henry Gowan could be a short timer here in Coal Valley."

Elizabeth said, "That would be quite a turnaround . . . ."

Bill continued. "That's part of the reason I left town so quickly. I wanted to get ahead of whatever schemes Gowan had in mind in the aftermath of the trial."

Jack asked, "Part of the reason? Was there something else?"

Bill looked at Jack pointedly. "Actually, there is something else that I want to talk to you about – a business proposition - but if it's okay with you, not tonight." Bill glanced quickly at Elizabeth and then back at Jack. "Maybe we could talk first thing tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," Jack replied carefully. Elizabeth wondered what the big secret was, but politely refrained from asking.

Bill took a deep breath. "There is something else. Something that is difficult for me to talk about."

Jack and Elizabeth quickly glanced at each other, wondering what was coming next.

Bill went on. "I finally told Abigail . . . I used to be married. I had a child too. Tragically, about fifteen years ago my wife and son were killed by Indians in a wagon train attack."

Elizabeth gasped and said, "Oh Bill, I'm so sorry." Jack remained stoic.

Bill looked down, not able to speak. Then he pulled out a photograph from his inside coat pocket. "Here they are. I carry it with me wherever I go. When I was here for the trial Abigail saw this photo in my room and assumed . . . . Well, I told her what happened, and now we have a better understanding of each other. Unfortunately, Abigail and I are bonded by the saddest of circumstances."

Neither Elizabeth nor Jack knew what to say. Just then, Abigail came out from the back kitchen with a tray of food for the table. "Here we go," Abigail said cheerfully, happy as always to be cooking for others. Bill looked at her gratefully, as did Elizabeth and Jack.

"Bill, enough with the talking. Let Elizabeth and Jack eat – they've had a long day." Abigail admonished Bill gently. "Certainly," Bill said, reaching over to squeeze Abigail's hand. Abigail smiled at Bill, and then went to fetch some drinks for the table.

As Elizabeth began eating, she sighed. "Hmmm, this is delicious. Truly, Abigail, no one makes biscuits and scones as good as yours, not even in Silverton." Jack looked up from eating and exclaimed, "I agree!"

Just then, Elizabeth remembered something and jumped up. "Oh yes, Abigail, I have something for you!" Elizabeth ran over to her luggage and retrieved a wrapped package. "This is for you," Elizabeth said excitedly, handing over the package to Abigail.

"You didn't have to do this," Abigail said softly, as she opened the present. Abigail stared in wonder at a pair of sterling silver candlesticks and a silk shawl. "These are . . . so beautiful. I haven't had anything new in so long. Thank you, Elizabeth." Abigail hugged Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack and said sheepishly, "I guess I did a lot of shopping in Silverton. From now on, though, I'm going to stay within my means," Elizabeth said determinedly. "I do love buying gifts, though. . . ." Elizabeth's voice trailed off. Abigail came to Elizabeth's defense. "You're a generous person, Elizabeth. That's a lovely trait," Abigail assured her.

Abigail continued, "Oh, by the way, Elizabeth. I need to tell you about your students. While you were gone, Rosemary took over your classroom."

Jack stopped eating, his fork in midair. Bill looked up from the table with raised eyebrows. Elizabeth turned to Abigail, her mouth agape, too stunned to speak. (Rosemary's antics always seemed to have this effect on her!)

Abigail went on. "Rosemary spent the days teaching the students poetry and drama. She had them doing a lot of recitation and elocution exercises. From what I heard, some students enjoyed her classes, and others were a little bored." Abigail smiled reassuringly at Elizabeth. "But the mothers are anxious for the children to return to their math and science lessons again. They'll be happy to hear you're back."

Elizabeth replied carefully, "Well, all disciplines are important. I'll be sure to thank Rosemary for her help." Elizabeth was trying not to let Rosemary rattle her. Jack quickly went back to eating, avoiding Elizabeth's eyes.

The two couples enjoyed their time together before retiring for the evening. Elizabeth unpacked and got ready for bed, excited about seeing her students the next day. Jack sat petting Rip for a while, looking forward to doing his morning rounds and catching up on the news. Bill got undressed, anticipating talking to Jack in the morning about a new business proposition. And Abigail lay in bed, thinking about how grateful she was for having Elizabeth, Jack, and Bill in her life. As Abigail leaned over to blow out the candles by her bedside, she smiled appreciatively at the glow of her new silver candlesticks. Abigail thanked God for her blessings, and went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Another Type of Reunion**

Elizabeth popped out of bed the next morning anxious to get her day started. Elizabeth dressed quickly and strode over to the saloon. In the street, Elizabeth stopped to admire the progress that had been made on the new schoolhouse and church, both of which were nearly finished. "They both look so big," Elizabeth thought to herself, excited about the teaching possibilities more space would allow her. Elizabeth continued to stand in the middle of the road contemplating the new buildings. She was startled by a tap on her shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"Miss, it's dangerous to stand in the middle of the road," Jack lectured teasingly. "You could get run over by a stagecoach or Mr. Gowan's Model-T!" Jack grinned. Elizabeth smiled back and replied, "Constable. It's nice to run into you again." The pair laughed at their faux formalities.

Elizabeth pointed to the new schoolhouse and church. "Jack, I just realized that you and the townsmen have put the schoolhouse at one end of the main street, and the church at the other. What a fitting statement for our growing town – it will be bounded, and nurtured, by both education and faith."

Jack wrinkled his forehead. "I hadn't thought about it that way, but I guess you could say that. That's a nice way to put it," Jack complimented Elizabeth admiringly. As Elizabeth beamed back at Jack, they were interrupted by a group of small children running up to them.

"Mountie Jack and Miss Thatcher, you're back!" cried the children, who were hugging them and tugging at their clothes in excitement. "We can't wait to hear about your stay in Silverton. Were there a lot of shops? Did you buy new clothes? Did you go to a ball there? Were there a lot of other Mounties? Did you go courting there?"

Jack and Elizabeth laughed at the non-stop questions. Elizabeth knelt down and hugged the children back. "All your questions will have to wait. Go finish getting ready for school. I'll meet you in the classroom shortly." Elizabeth stood up and turned to Jack. "I have to go now. But it's so nice to be back, don't you think?" Jack nodded in agreement. "Yes, indeed. Good day to you, Miss Thatcher." Jack tipped his hat, grinning. "Same to you, Constable," Elizabeth replied happily.

Jack went to the livery to hitch up his horse for his morning rounds. Jack wanted to complete his rounds in a timely manner, since he knew Bill Avery was coming to talk to him that morning about some sort of business proposition. Jack mounted his horse and got on his way.

Elizabeth was busy in the classroom catching up with her students. Elizabeth told them about all the interesting things she had seen in Silverton, and the students told her about their lessons with Rosemary in Elizabeth's absence.

"We spent the whole day reciting poetry," Gabe complained. "That was boring." James chimed in, "Well it was better than doing math, that's for sure!"

Elizabeth admonished the children. "Children, all the subjects you learn are important. You never know what will help you in the future. That's why you should be open to all kinds of learning."

"How true, how true," Rosemary said with a flourish as she strutted into the schoolroom. "Elizabeth, I see you're back," Rosemary addressed Elizabeth with a forced smile on her face.

"Yes, since last night. Thank you, Miss LeVeaux, for teaching the students while I was away." Elizabeth replied politely.

"And I hear congratulations are due on your and Mountie Jack's engagement. How unexpected!" Rosemary spat out, gritting her teeth.

Elizabeth wasn't expecting Rosemary to have heard that news so quickly. The children started whooping and cheering. "Calm down, children," Elizabeth called out, exasperated at losing control of her classroom.

"May I see your ring?" Rosemary asked pointedly, reaching out her hand towards Elizabeth's. The students lifted their heads to also try to see Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow and looked down at her hand. "Well, uh . . . there's no ring . . . uh . . . . this all just happened very quickly." Elizabeth heard a few disappointed "oh's" from the children.

"Hmmm, that's interesting," Rosemary responded. "When Jack proposed to me, he gave me a beautiful diamond ring. I still have it." Rosemary dramatically reached into the top of her dress and pulled out her necklace, on which hung a gold ring. The children all oohed and aahed.

Elizabeth was finding it hard to talk. "That's nice," Elizabeth croaked, wondering how the conversation had gotten away from her so much. "We really need to get back to our lessons now."

Rosemary smiled defiantly at Elizabeth. "Of course. Have a fun day conjugating verbs!" Rosemary chirped sarcastically. Rosemary conspicuously returned her necklace to her bosom. She pulled her red velvet gloves over her hands and waved goodbye to the children as she left the saloon, "Ta-ta!"

Elizabeth took a deep breath to tamp down the mixture of emotions that were swirling in her. Elizabeth knew she had to take back control both of herself and her classroom. "Students, let's get back to work now," Elizabeth announced. "Pull out your readers and turn to the last page you were on." Elizabeth turned around to face the blackboard and took another deep breath to steady herself. "I am not going to let her get to me, I am not," Elizabeth thought to herself, as she picked up a piece of chalk to start writing a math problem on the board.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Business Proposition**

After Jack had finished his morning rounds, he returned to the jailhouse to wait for Bill and catch up on his paperwork. Bill came by a short while later.

"Hello there," Bill called in. "Come on in," Jack replied. Bill walked in the jailhouse and sat down across from Jack.

"I'll cut to the chase, Jack." Bill said directly. "When I was investigating the Northwest Mining Company accident, I noticed a rock formation a few miles south of here that I think contains another major mineral deposit. I took some samples of those rocks and had them examined in a lab back east. As I suspected, there were traces of silver in those samples. I checked the public records, and it doesn't look like that area has been surveyed or bought up yet by the mining company or anyone else. Part of the reason I hurried back east was to round up investors. I want to try to mine that area with a consortium I put together myself."

Jack responded, "That's very interesting, Bill. Good for you. But what does that have to do with me?"

Bill looked at Jack. "I want you to invest with me, to be a partner with me in this endeavor."

Jack was surprised. "Bill, that's really nice of you. I appreciate your asking me. But I'm a Mountie, not a businessman, and I don't know anything about mining."

Bill replied, "Jack, all I'm asking is whether you want to be an initial investor in this project. I'll need a lot of money to make a go of this."

Jack replied honestly, "Bill, I don't have that kind of money. I have a little bit saved, but I was planning to use that money for me and Elizabeth . . . to build our house, and other things we'll need. You know what Mounties get paid, particularly when you're just starting out."

Bill looked at Jack pointedly. "Jack, I already knew that you probably didn't have a lot of money to spare. I was thinking . . . to be honest, I was thinking that maybe you could talk to Elizabeth's father . . . ." Bill raised his eyebrows at Jack.

Jack didn't quite understand. "What? You want me to ask Elizabeth's father to lend me the money to invest in your mine?" Bill nodded. Jack shook his head. "I can't do that. I just spent the last few days convincing Mr. Thatcher that I was not interested in his or Elizabeth's money. I can't go back to him now."

Bill pressed on. "Jack, why don't you just talk to Elizabeth about the idea. See what she has to say."

Jack replied reluctantly, "I don't know. I don't feel right about this."

Bill continued, "Jack, I know this is a lot to ask and it's risky. But I'm excited about this prospect. It could be a great opportunity to get into something on the ground floor."

Jack responded, "I'd like to help. It's just that I'm used to taking other kinds of risks, not risks with money."

Bill nodded. "I know. If you are not comfortable investing in this project, I certainly understand. But just talk to Elizabeth and see if she has any thoughts. Also, this has to remain a complete secret just between us. I've told Abigail about it, but no one can know about this other than the four of us right now, and of course the investors I've already talked to."

Jack replied cautiously, "Okay. I'll talk to Elizabeth, later today or tomorrow. I'll let you know what we decide. Whatever we decide, though, I want you to know that I wish you the best." Jack stood to shake Bill's hand.

Bill clapped Jack on the arm. "Thank you. I appreciate your honesty. I know this is a lot to ask a young couple just starting out. I'll wait to hear from you. Again, please be discrete. I'll be going out to the site a lot over the next few weeks, so if anyone asks my whereabouts, I'd appreciate it if you could just deflect their attention . . . ."

Jack shook his head. "Bill, I won't lie. But since I won't know where you are, I won't be able to tell other people either."

Bill nodded. "I understand. Let's be in touch." Bill put his hat on and strode out of the jail.

Jack walked to a window and watched Bill get on his horse. Jack shook his head, worried about how he was going to broach the subject with Elizabeth later on. "Why do money issues always cause trouble," Jack thought to himself. Jack looked over at the photo of Elizabeth in the silver frame she had given him, which now rested on his desk. Jack yearned for a simpler life for himself and Elizabeth. Jack wondered, once again, whether Elizabeth's values and goals for the future were similar to his. "I guess we'll see," Jack said to himself, returning to his desk and his work.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Argument**

Late in the afternoon, Jack walked over to the saloon to talk to Elizabeth, who usually stayed after school cleaning and getting ready for the next day. Jack had heard from some of the children about the confrontation between Rosemary and Elizabeth earlier that day. Jack opened the door to the saloon slowly and peaked in, worried that Elizabeth would be in a bad mood, as so often happened when she and Rosemary crossed paths.

Elizabeth looked up from her desk and tried to smile brightly for Jack. "Hello, Jack. How has your day been going?" Elizabeth said agreeably, blinking furiously through tear-filled eyes.

Jack replied compassionately, "I think I'm the one who needs to ask how you're doing. I heard about what happened this morning with Rosemary. I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and continued forcing a smile on her face.

Jack walked over to Elizabeth and pulled her up. "Elizabeth, I do plan to give you an engagement ring one day. But things have been happening so quickly, I just haven't had the time . . . ."

Elizabeth interrupted. "That's okay, Jack. I don't need a ring. Really – I'm fine." Elizabeth knew that Jack was saving for their future together and didn't want him to feel obligated to spend money on frivolous things.

"Elizabeth," Jack said, looking deeply into her eyes. "You deserve an engagement ring. I promise you, one day, you will have a beautiful one."

Elizabeth couldn't speak for fear of breaking out in sobs. She hugged Jack tightly so he wouldn't see her blinking furiously to prevent her tears from spilling out.

Jack continued. "I didn't realize Rosemary still had that ring. My father had a small life insurance policy that was paid out to me and my mom after he died. I used that money to buy the ring."

Elizabeth looked at Jack. "And you were too much of a gentleman to ask for it back after she broke off the engagement."

Jack nodded silently.

Elizabeth was not surprised. Elizabeth had come to expect that Jack would always act the part of the gentleman. Rosemary, on the hand . . . well, Elizabeth couldn't even say out loud the words she would use to describe that woman!

Jack was contrite. "The more I think about it, the more I'm afraid I acted rather foolishly back then. I'm trying to be more thoughtful as I get older."

Elizabeth replied gently. "Older and wiser, as they say."

Jack smiled. Then he turned serious again. "There's something else. Bill came to talk to me this morning. He is looking for investors to help him excavate what he believes is a silver mine a few miles south of here. It's all very hush-hush, though. No one knows about it except us and Abigail"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "That's exciting!"

Jack nodded. "Actually, Bill asked if I wanted to invest in his venture, but I said no. I'm saving money for our house and for our future – I don't want to risk that."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "That makes sense."

Jack continued. "Bill suggested, though, that I ask your father about lending us money to invest in Bill's mine. I didn't think that was a good idea either, considering how suspicious your father was of my intentions at first."

Elizabeth frowned and said, "Yes, you're probably right about that too."

Jack felt better after telling all this to Elizabeth. "Good. I'm glad we both are in agreement about this."

Elizabeth smiled, and then had a thought. "Actually, I have an idea. My father gave me some money before we left Silverton. He said I could use it anyway I want. We could use that money to invest in the mine!"

Jack was confused. "What money? What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth replied a little sheepishly, "Well, my father sends me money from time to time. He gave me another envelope before I got into the stagecoach."

Jack took a few steps back from Elizabeth and breathed heavily. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Now Elizabeth was confused. "Tell you what?"

Jack said forcefully, "I was the one protecting your stagecoach on the way back to Coal Valley. I should have known if there were valuables being transported."

Elizabeth's eyes got wide. "Oh, I didn't think of that."

Jack replied angrily, "I guess you're so used to getting money from your father that you didn't even think to tell me." Jack started pacing the floor. "You must think money grows on trees, it comes so easily to you."

Elizabeth was surprised and hurt. "I don't think that. I realize how lucky I am. It's not important to me, though. Usually I just use the money on supplies for the children. As I told my father, I don't need much here in Coal Valley."

Jack looked at Elizabeth coldly. "Money is unimportant only to people who haven't had to work hard for it."

Elizabeth felt like she had been struck. "What are you saying? Why are we arguing about this. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the money earlier. But Jack, what's mine is yours. You gave the town your award money for catching the Toliver gang. What's so different about me wanting to share my money with you."

Jack stared at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I don't want your money or your father's money. I intend to provide for the two of us on my own. A Mountie's salary is sufficient for a good, simple life – nothing extravagant. Do you understand that?!"

Elizabeth eyes filled with tears again. "Yes, I do. That's fine. That's perfect," Elizabeth whispered.

Jack walked away from Elizabeth towards the door. "It's fine for you to use your money for your students or for yourself, of course. I have to go now." Jack walked out without saying goodbye to Elizabeth. Jack mounted his horse and rode off.

At first, after Jack left, Elizabeth was too stunned to move. Then her legs felt weak, and she had to find a chair to sit down in. Elizabeth realized that she and Jack had just had their first major fight and she wasn't even sure what they had been fighting about!

Thinking about it, Elizabeth realized that Jack's pride was probably hurt, between not having gotten her an engagement ring yet, and not being able to invest in Bill's mining venture. Elizabeth knew there was little she could do to make things better, other than to try to be a comfort to Jack as best she could.

Jack rode out in the woods surrounding Coal Valley for a few hours to let off steam. It was dark by the time Jack trotted his horse back along the main street of Coal Valley.

As he passed Abigail's café, Jack glanced up at Elizabeth's bedroom window on the top floor. Jack noticed that the light in Elizabeth's room was flashing on and off at uneven intervals. "That's odd," Jack thought to himself. Jack stopped his horse and observed Elizabeth's window for a few minutes. Then a broad grin spread across Jack's face. Jack realized that the long and short flickering lights were spelling out the word "SORRY" in Morse code! "Very clever, Miss Thatcher," Jack thought to himself, chuckling.

Jack continued on to the jailhouse steps, and smiled appreciatively when he saw a bowl of cookies by the door and Elizabeth's heart necklace hanging from the doorknob. A note on top of the cookies read, "My necklace and cookies helped you out of an awkward situation once before – I hope they'll help me out of one now. I love you, Elizabeth."

Jack's heart melted. He glanced back over at Elizabeth's window and saw Elizabeth smiling through her window at him. Jack took a cookie from the bowl, held it up so Elizabeth could see it, and started eating it with a big grin. "I love you too," Jack thought to himself, realizing how true those words had become.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: News Spreads Quickly**

_Amidst many changes in Coal Valley, Elizabeth and Jack experience their greatest challenge yet. Read the next few chapters to find out whether the Coal Valley couple can overcome natural terrors even scarier than Rosemary! _

Over the next few days, Jack and Elizabeth managed to put their argument behind them and resume building their relationship. Elizabeth decided to avoid talking about money with Jack, which was obviously a sensitive subject for him. And Jack was determined to avoid talking about or even coming into contact with Rosemary - an even more sensitive subject for Elizabeth! In fact, it became almost comical to watch Jack and Elizabeth skulk around corners and rush out of rooms whenever Rosemary was around.

One day, Bill and Abigail were strolling down Main Street when they saw Jack spying through the jailhouse window before rushing out and jumping on his horse to do his afternoon rounds. Bill and Abigail shook their heads and laughed. Bill stopped Jack and said, "Jack, you won't be able to avoid Rosemary all the time. You and Elizabeth need to figure out a way to live peacefully with Rosemary in this town."

Jack responded, "If you have any suggestions on how to do that, let me know. I haven't been able to come up with anything yet. In the meanwhile, I'm going to use every trick the Academy taught me to keep out of Rosemary's way. Elizabeth is doing the same." Bill and Abigail saw Elizabeth at the saloon peeking out through the curtains anxiously. Abigail shook her head and exclaimed, "This is getting ridiculous!"

Just at that moment, Rosemary rounded the corner and Jack took off on his horse at top speed in the other direction. Elizabeth pushed the curtains shut and pushed a table in front of the saloon door to prevent Rosemary from walking in! Abigail and Bill watched the scene in amazement. Rosemary walked up to Bill and Abigail and bemoaned, "I guess I'm not as welcome in this town as I used to be. Whatever happened to Coal Valley hospitality?"

Abigail gently chastised, "Well, Rosemary, it's a two-way street."

Rosemary smiled ruefully, looking at the tail end of Jack's horse in the distance.

Bill asked hopefully, "Rosemary, isn't it time to let them be?"

Rosemary looked at Bill and cocked her head innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Avery."

At that moment the stagecoach entered town and stopped at the mercantile. Bill, Abigail, and Rosemary walked over to see who was coming to town. A tall, dark-haired man in an expensive black suit stepped out of the stagecoach. He looked to be in his mid-forties. A few other uniformed men stepped out with him. Bill walked up to them.

"Hello. Welcome to Coal Valley. Can I help you?" Bill said politely.

The man replied, "My name is Preston LeRoy. I'm here to see Mr. Gowan. I believe he's expecting me. I'm going to be taking over as head of the mine here in Coal Valley. Mr. Gowan will be taking a new post with the company back east."

"Oh, I see," Bill replied carefully. "Well, you might as well know who I am. I'm Bill Avery. I was the lead investigator for the mine disaster."

"Yes, I heard about that. I hope we can put that whole incident behind us now," Mr. LeRoy said. Bill looked skeptical. Bill then introduced Abigail. 'This is Abigail Stanton. She runs Abigail's Café over there," Bill pointed across the street. Mr. LeRoy nodded at Abigail and said, "I look forward to having a meal at your café, Madam." Bill continued. "And this is Rosemary LeVeaux. She's recently come from New York to start a theater company here."

Rosemary curtsied, and Mr. LeRoy looked at her quizzically. "Miss LeVeaux . . . . Your name sounds very familiar. Maybe I saw you in one of your theater productions in New York?" Rosemary smiled brightly and said, "That seems likely!" Mr. LeRoy furrowed his brow. "Actually, wasn't there something about you in the papers?" Rosemary's face went dark. "Perhaps you read a review of one of the plays I was in," Rosemary replied. "Good day, Mr. LeRoy." Rosemary turned on her heels and walked away.

Abigail and Bill looked at each other quizzically, then back at Mr. LeRoy, who was smirking. Mr. LeRoy said, "No wonder she's way out here in this dusty, frontier town. Now that I recall, there was some sort of scandal with her leading man . . . ."

Abigail interrupted Mr. LeRoy. "Mr. LeRoy, if Miss LeVeaux doesn't want that information brought up here in Coal Valley, we should respect her wishes."

Mr. LeRoy bowed towards Abigail. "As you wish, Miss Stanton." Mr. LeRoy started to turn away. "Excuse me – I need to find Mr. Gowan. I look forward to talking to you both more once I've settled in. Good day."

After Mr. LeRoy left, Bill shook his head and said, "It looks like we may have traded one snake for another!" Abigail sighed. "I certainly hope not."

Later that day, after checking to make sure the main street was "Rosemary-free," Elizabeth exited the saloon and hurried over to the mercantile to buy some supplies. As Elizabeth walked in, the clerk handed her a letter and said, "This is for you, Miss Thatcher. From Mr. Longstreet, that teacher in Mountain View. It just came in today. Also, did you hear there's a new mine manager in town, a Mr. Preston LeRoy. Mr. Gowan is going to be leaving – he's going back east."

Elizabeth was startled. "I didn't know that. I guess there's lots of news this afternoon." Elizabeth opened her letter and scanned it quickly. "Oh my goodness," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Filbert is getting married!" The clerk and the other customers in the mercantile turned to hear Elizabeth's news. Elizabeth continued reading the letter, "He's marrying the Mountain View mayor's daughter, Miss Emma Johnson. She's only 18 years old . . . my goodness, so young. Apparently, the wedding is this coming Sunday. He's only been in Mountain View a few weeks – wow, that was fast!"

At that point, Rosemary stepped out surreptitiously from one of the aisles and brushed past Elizabeth. "Well, in my experience, when a man knows that he wants to get married, he gets married – no waiting around for months and months." Rosemary smiled at Elizabeth, and then waltzed out the front door of the mercantile.

Elizabeth let out a huge gust of air. "Whoa . . . ." Not really knowing how to respond, Elizabeth gathered her things and walked quickly towards Abigail's Café. Elizabeth couldn't wait to tell Abigail and Jack the news!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A Winter Trip**

In his letter, Filbert had invited Elizabeth and Jack and any other Coal Valley residents to come to Mountain View for his wedding that Sunday. Elizabeth and Jack decided to take Filbert up on his offer; Filbert had written that the Johnsons and other Mountain View residents would put up any of his guests. Elizabeth and Jack decided to leave Saturday morning and stay over Saturday night in Mountain View, so that they would be in time for the wedding Sunday morning.

Abigail declined to attend, since she didn't want to be away from her café that long. Abigail warned Elizabeth and Jack, "You two should be careful on your trip. Winter is here and the weather can be quite unpredictable."

Jack replied, "We'll plan for all contingencies, don't worry. The Academy trains us for traveling and camping out, even during winter months." Elizabeth complained teasingly, "I don't want to camp out in the cold!" Jack laughed, "Don't fret. I'm sure we'll make it to Mountain View in plenty of time to sleep there Saturday night."

When Saturday morning came, Jack had loaded the back of the horse and buggy with plenty of food and blankets and their overnight bags. Elizabeth also packed gifts she had bought for Filbert and Emma from the mercantile. Abigail and Bill came out to wish them off. "Have a good trip. Should we expect to see you back here Sunday night?" Jack replied, "Yes, we'll leave right after the church service Sunday morning so we can be back by evening." Elizabeth hugged Abigail, and Jack and Bill shook hands. Jack snapped the reins and they were off.

Jack and Elizabeth travelled for a few hours before stopping and resting the horse. On his previous trip to Mountain View, Jack had seen an abandoned cabin by a lake a few hundred yards off the main path. Jack unhitched the wagon from the horse and led the horse down to the lake for a drink of water. Jack called to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, can you stay here by the lake with the horse for a bit. I want to get my rifle and see if I can hunt us a beaver or rabbit for lunch." "Sure," Elizabeth replied, carefully lifting her long dress as she descended the embankment towards the edge of the lake.

While Jack was gone, Elizabeth petted his horse, Taylor, who was lapping water from the lake. Suddenly, Taylor lifted his head and his ears went back. Elizabeth looked around – was Taylor sensing danger?

Elizabeth looked up the embankment and saw two small bear cubs playfully flinging food and supplies from the back of the wagon all over the grass. "Oh my goodness," Elizabeth exclaimed, starting to rush up the hill. At that point Elizabeth heard a huge roar and stopped in her tracks. A gigantic mother bear came barreling out of the woods towards her cubs. When the bear saw Elizabeth, she roared again and started racing down the embankment towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth screamed and started running back towards the lake, away from the bear, but then stumbled and fell into the lake. The mother bear roared again and Taylor, rearing his hind legs, neighed and sped away.

Elizabeth was struggling in the water, trying to stand up, but being pulled down into its icy depths by the weight of her soaked dress and coat. As the bear roared again, Elizabeth lost her footing and fell backwards, just as she heard the crack of a rifle gun . . . .

Sometime later, Elizabeth awoke in the cabin, wrapped in blankets, lying on a cot. As Elizabeth roused herself, Jack rushed over to her side and took her hand. "Elizabeth, lie still. Don't get up. I'm here – don't worry." Elizabeth opened her eyes a crack. She saw Jack's worried expression.

"Jack," Elizabeth struggled to speak, "There was a bear . . . ." Jack stroked Elizabeth's arm. "Yes, I shot at it and it ran away with her cubs," Jack answered. Elizabeth continued, "I don't remember much . . . I guess I fell in the lake." Jack kissed Elizabeth's hand and said, "Yes, I pulled you out of there. It wasn't easy – you were drenched."

Elizabeth started to move her arms and legs and realized that she was naked under the blankets. Elizabeth was confused. "Where are my clothes?" Elizabeth asked. Jack breathed deeply and started to explain. "Elizabeth, please don't get upset. I had to get your wet clothes off of you as quickly as possible. You were shivering so much. I didn't have a lot of time. Your clothes are drying by the fire, but . . . . I don't think they'll be wearable. I had to cut them off with a knife."

Elizabeth shook her head, confused. "I don't underst. . . what?" Jack tried to calm her down. "Elizabeth, don't worry about that now. It's okay."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and asked, "You saw me naked?" Jack looked down at the floor. "Yes. I'm sorry. I had to . . . I had to do that to save your life. Keeping the wet clothes on would have made you colder. I had to get them off and warm you up." Elizabeth opened her eyes wider. "And what did 'warming me up' entail?" she asked, shocked. Jack breathed deeply again and took Elizabeth's hand. "Elizabeth, we can't stand on ceremony at this point. I wasn't going to let you die of hypothermia just because of decorum." Elizabeth closed her eyes and sunk back into the cot and whispered. "Oh my. . . . "

Jack stood up and started pacing the floor. "Elizabeth, the horse ran off and hasn't come back yet. It's getting dark. A lot of the supplies and clothes that were in the buggy were ruined by the bear cubs. Right now we have to stay put and hope that Taylor finds his way back to this cabin by morning."

Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes again. Jack went over to the fire and poured some soup from a pot into a small bowl. Jack brought the bowl back to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, let me help you sit up so you can have some soup." Elizabeth looked around, "Jack, isn't there something I can wear that's dry?" Jack replied, "The one other dress you brought was torn up by the bear cubs. You can wear my extra shirt and breeches."

Elizabeth sat up and started sipping the soup, thinking about how ridiculous she was going to look in Jack's clothes. Yet, Elizabeth knew that any type of clothing was better than nothing!

Jack continued pacing the floor. Jack's adrenalin had been flowing for hours, between hearing the roar of the bear, rushing back to scare it off, and rescuing Elizabeth from the icy lake. Jack recalled how he scooped up Elizabeth from the water, her eyes rolling back into her head and her lips turning blue. Terrified, Jack had rushed with Elizabeth into the cabin and started tearing her dripping clothes off of her, as well as his own clothes that had gotten wet from saving Elizabeth. Jack had laid Elizabeth down on the cot, spread her long, wet hair away from her body, and quickly lay next to her, encircling her shivering body with his barely clothed one, so that she could feel his warmth. When Jack felt that Elizabeth had warmed up sufficiently, he ran out to the buggy and retrieved the blankets he had put there. Jack ran back into the cabin and wrapped Elizabeth in the blankets. Jack spent the next hours lighting a fire, drying his own clothes that had gotten wet, and waiting for Elizabeth to come to, gently rubbing her hands and legs to warm them up. Jack watched in relief as the color began to come back to Elizabeth's face and skin. He had almost lost her . . . . Jack was determined not to let it happen again!

After Elizabeth had taken a few sips of soup, she asked for Jack's clothes to put on. Jack gave them to her and turned around, so Elizabeth could get dressed. Elizabeth fumbled with the breeches and shirt – she wasn't used to wearing men's clothes! Elizabeth started to weep. Jack turned around slightly and asked. "Elizabeth, what's the matter?"

"I just realized we're going to miss Filbert and Emma's wedding! I've ruined everything" Elizabeth sobbed. Jack went over and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "None of this was your fault. How were you supposed to know there was a bear nearby?" Jack bowed his head and said quietly, "I blame myself for leaving you alone by the lake. I never should have done that."

Elizabeth wiped her tears and looked into Jack's eyes. "Jack, how can you blame yourself when, once again, you saved me. You really are my hero." Elizabeth put her arms around Jacks neck and reached up to kiss him. Jack kissed Elizabeth gently, but then pulled away. Elizabeth looked concerned. "Jack, what's the matter?"

Jack started pacing again. "Elizabeth, you've got to realize, we can't wait any longer. I can't wait any longer." Jack ran his hands through his hair and kept shaking his head.

Elizabeth was confused. "What do you mean?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, I know I promised your father that we would wait to get married until the springtime. But, after today . . . I . . . uh . . . we need to get married right away, as soon as we get back to Coal Valley. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth stood still, slowly realizing Jack was right. "You're right. Yes, that's right." Elizabeth said softly, a nervous smile on her face.

Jack looked at Elizabeth with concern. "You're not upset? I thought you wanted a big, fancy wedding back east? I feel so badly . . . . "

Elizabeth's smile deepened. "That doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you. And getting married in Coal Valley – that's the greatest gift of all."

Jack strode back over to Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. Jack looked into Elizabeth's eyes. "I'm so glad you're not upset. I promise I'll make you happy."

Elizabeth gazed back at Jack. "You make me happy now. I'm going to be the happiest bride ever!" They laughed and hugged, excited that their own wedding could be just days away.

Jack and Elizabeth spent the night wrapped in a blanket by the fire, content in each other's arms, waiting for the morning sunlight to bring them closer to their destiny.

5


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Chance Encounter**

Jack woke up the next morning thrilled to hear the sound of his horse, Taylor, rustling around in the grass outside the cabin. Jack disentangled himself from the blanket he and Elizabeth were wrapped in and ran outside. Jack patted Taylor appreciatively and said, "Thank the Lord you've returned, Taylor. Good boy." Jack tied Taylor to the post, gave him some horse feed, and strode back into the cabin to pack up.

Jack was surprised to see that Elizabeth was still sleeping. "Hmmm . . . she must be a really deep sleeper," Jack thought to himself, remembering the morning he had found Elizabeth sound asleep on top of her books at the saloon when she was trying to find a solution to help the Coal Valley widows keep their homes. Jack playfully stirred Elizabeth and said, "Wake up sleepyhead. We need to go." Elizabeth groaned and opened her eyes just a slit. "Huh? What?" Elizabeth croaked. Jack laughed and started gathering their things. "Taylor's back. We need to return to Coal Valley. It snowed a bit overnight, so it's going to be slow going on the trail."

All of a sudden Jack became serious. Both Jack and Elizabeth's coats were still wet. "Elizabeth, our coats never dried in this drafty cabin. We'll have to wrap ourselves in our blankets to try to stay warm on the trip back." Once Elizabeth heard the seriousness in Jack's voice, she roused herself and started getting ready. Elizabeth looked down and realized she was still wearing Jack's clothes. "They'll have to do," Elizabeth thought to herself, missing the familiarity of her usual clothes. Elizabeth walked over to where her dress was laying over a chair, still wet and torn. Elizabeth found her heart necklace hanging off the side of the chair. "At least I can wear my necklace," Elizabeth thought to herself, happy to have something feminine to wear.

Jack hitched Taylor to the wagon and started packing up the back of the wagon. Elizabeth went outside to help Jack, but was still a little unsteady on her feet after her ordeal the previous day of falling into the icy lake. Jack admonished Elizabeth, "Go back into the cabin until we're ready to leave – you shouldn't be out here." Elizabeth was peeved at being ordered around by Jack, but feeling weak, listened to him and waited inside the cabin. When it was time to leave, the pair climbed into the buggy. Jack wrapped one blanket around himself and the others around Elizabeth. Elizabeth frowned. "Jack, it's really cold – you're going to need more than one blanket." Jack shook his head and replied, "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Elizabeth sighed and moved as close to Jack as she could.

The pair took off. The trail was wet, and the temperature was colder than it had been the day before, with the sun behind the clouds, and a wind blowing about. Jack and Elizabeth could see their breath before their eyes. Jack and Elizabeth didn't speak much, as they huddled under their blankets and concentrated on the trail.

After about an hour, Jack heard sounds of men on the trail ahead of him. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other in concern. Jack put his hand on his rifle and stopped his horse to wait. Out of the woods came four Indians on horses, also holding guns. The group of six stared at each other in surprise. After a few moments, one of the Indians said something to Jack, and made a gesture to follow them. Jack shook his head and kept his hand on his rifle by his side. Another Indian hugged himself and acted like he was shivering, then gestured again for Jack and Elizabeth to follow them. The four Indians turned on their horses and started off.

"Should we follow them?" Elizabeth asked Jack. Jack was still uncertain. "I don't know. I don't speak their language." Elizabeth piped up, "Let's go with them and see what happens." Jack reluctantly acquiesced. "Okay, let's see what they want."

Jack turned the buggy and followed the four Indian men. In a few minutes the group came upon a clearing containing one very long, low-built wooden cabin (a longhouse) and a few smaller cabins. There was smoke coming out of the longhouse. The Indian men got off their horses and gestured for Jack and Elizabeth to go into the longhouse. Jack and Elizabeth descended from the buggy, pulling their blankets around them. As Jack was tying Taylor to the post, another very tall, older Indian man with long black hair came out of the longhouse and stood by the door. "Come," he said in a low voice to Jack and Elizabeth and then went back into the longhouse. Jack and Elizabeth glanced at each other and then tentatively followed the older Indian into the longhouse.

Once inside, Jack and Elizabeth sighed in relief as they felt warmth for the first time in hours. The longhouse was decorated with many colorful blankets, mats, and beautifully woven baskets. There were Indian men and women and children sitting and eating in various parts of the longhouse; right at this moment, however, they were all staring at Jack and Elizabeth! Elizabeth smiled awkwardly and held up her hand. "Hello, hi . . . ," she said tentatively. Jack followed behind Elizabeth, still cautious.

A little Indian boy about four or five years of age ran up to Elizabeth and pulled her towards the back of the longhouse where the fire was burning, and where the older Indian man was sitting. Jack followed them. The older Indian man gestured at some bowls of food sitting by the fire. "Eat," the man said to Jack and Elizabeth. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and then picked up two of the bowls. The little Indian boy came over and sat by Elizabeth, shyly smiling at her beneath his long lashes. Elizabeth smiled back, touched by the boy's openness.

The older Indian man gestured to the boy and then pointed to himself. "He mine. Son of son. Father, mother dead." Hearing the older man's words, the boy's smile disappeared and he dropped his head.

Jack whispered to Elizabeth, "That boy must be his grandson." Elizabeth smiled again and put her arm around the little boy, who leaned his head against her side. When Jack and Elizabeth finished eating, an Indian woman came over and handed them two thick fur coats and two pairs of moccasins. Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw the thick pelts. Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh no, we couldn't possibly . . . . " Jack shook his head at Elizabeth and then turned to the older man. "Thank you," Jack said to the Indian meaningfully.

Jack gestured, pointing to himself and Elizabeth. "I'm Jack and she's Elizabeth. We're going to Coal Valley. Thank you for the furs – they will keep us warm." Jack bowed slightly toward the older Indian man, who seemed like the leader of the group. The Indian man bowed his head back at Jack.

Jack whispered to Elizabeth, "I wish we had something to give them in return." Elizabeth thought for a moment, and then reached for her heart necklace. Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's arm and said, "Wait, are you sure you want to do this?" Elizabeth nodded vehemently, "I'm absolutely positive." Elizabeth stood up and held out her heart necklace to the older Indian man. "This is for you. Thank you again." Elizabeth said. The older Indian man took the necklace, examined it, and put it over his head. "Good," the Indian man said, nodding.

Jack and Elizabeth got up to go. The older Indian man looked at Elizabeth and pointed to the pants and shirt she was wearing. "Man?" he asked Elizabeth, a confused look on his face. Elizabeth blushed and shook her head. "No, I'm a woman." The older Indian man pointed to Elizabeth and Jack. "Married?" he asked. Now it was Jack's turn to blush. He rocked his head back and forth to indicate uncertainty and said, "Not yet."

The Indian man approached them. Jack and Elizabeth stiffened, not knowing what to expect. The Indian man put his hands over the heads of Jack and Elizabeth, closed his eyes, and started chanting. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other wide-eyed. Another Indian man came over with a pipe in his hand. He gave it first to Jack, who took a puff, and then to Elizabeth, who took a puff and started coughing. The Indians laughed at Elizabeth, who blushed again.

Once the laughter had subsided, the older Indian man pointed his finger at Jack and Elizabeth. "Married," he said in a firm voice. Jack and Elizabeth stood there, dumbfounded, not quite understanding what had just happened. Then Jack took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it, whispering "Congratulations, wife." Elizabeth looked at Jack, still stunned. "I'm not sure that counts," Elizabeth whispered furiously. Jack replied teasingly, "It counts for me." Elizabeth looked at Jack exasperated. "We'll see about that." Jack chuckled.

As the pair turned to leave, Jack walked over to the older Indian man and shook his hand. Jack pointed to himself and said, "Jack Thornton. From Coal Valley." The older Indian man nodded and then pointed to himself. "Kalapuya," he said. Jack nodded back.

As Jack and Elizabeth walked outside towards their buggy, the Indians gathered around them. Jack put one of the furs on Elizabeth's shoulders and tucked the blankets around her legs. Elizabeth smiled appreciatively, luxuriating in the warmth of the fur coat. As Jack put on his fur and got into the buggy, the little Indian boy climbed into the buggy to hug Elizabeth. Elizabeth laughed. "Aren't you a friendly one," Elizabeth said, hugging him back. Elizabeth pointed to herself and said, "Elizabeth Thatcher." The little boy pointed to himself and said, "Molala." Elizabeth eyes sparkled. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Molala," Elizabeth said. Molala grinned and ran back over to his grandfather.

Jack chucked the reins and the horse trotted off. Elizabeth turned around and waved goodbye to the Indian group. A few of them raised their hands in return. Little Molala raised both of his hands and started running after the buggy yelling, "Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth Thatcher." Elizabeth laughed and blew him a kiss. Little Molala stopped and pretended to catch the kiss, grinning broadly. Jack commented, "Well, that little boy took a liking to you!" Elizabeth looked pointedly at Jack and said, "It's been known to happen." Jack chuckled and, for the first time in days, felt his burdens starting to lift. Jack and Elizabeth were on their way back to Coal Valley – and to their future together.

5


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: More Trouble Ahead . . . **

On the way back to Coal Valley, Jack and Elizabeth conversed animatedly about their encounter with the Indian tribe and Molala. They were so grateful for the fur coats the Indians had given them, which allowed them to ride back to Coal Valley in comfort and warmth. As the light of day started to fade, Jack noticed that Elizabeth had become quiet. Jack glanced over at Elizabeth. Elizabeth seemed flushed and was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Elizabeth, are you feeling okay?" Jack asked anxiously. Elizabeth knew she had become feverish but didn't want to say anything to Jack. "I'm okay," Elizabeth responded quietly.

"Are you hot?" Jack asked. Jack took one of his hands off the reins and touched Elizabeth's cheek. "You're burning up!" Jack said anxiously, trying to make the horse trot faster. "I guess I have a little fever," Elizabeth answered carefully. "No need to worry – I'm sure it's nothing," Elizabeth said, patting Jack's leg. Jack noticed that even Elizabeth's hand seemed warm. Jack set his jaw and focused on getting back to Coal Valley.

A little while later, the horse and buggy pulled up in front of Abigail's Café. Jack jumped out of the buggy and ran around to the other side to help Elizabeth down. As Jack was helping Elizabeth, Abigail and Bill came out of the café.

"Hello you two – how was the wedding?" Abigail asked cheerfully.

By this time, Elizabeth was leaning against Jack and having a hard time keeping her head up. Jack swept her up in his arms. "Abigail, Elizabeth is sick. I need to get her to bed. Bill, can you ride out to fetch a doctor?"

Bill replied, "Of course," and ran to get his horse. Abigail helped Jack get Elizabeth up the stairs to her bedroom. As Abigail was helping Elizabeth off with her coat and getting her into bed, Abigail asked in wonderment, "Where did you get these fur coats?" Jack answered, "It's a long story. We never made it to the wedding. We got waylaid by a bear, who chased Elizabeth into a lake, and then we met up with some Indians . . . ."

Abigail eyes went wide as she pulled the blankets over Elizabeth, who was already fast asleep. "What? That sounds like a dime store novel! Did you stay overnight with the Indians?"

Jack avoided Abigail's eyes, "No, there was an abandoned cabin that we stayed in. Taylor had run away because of the bear, but luckily came back in the morning."

Abigail looked at Jack with a long stare. "The two of you stayed overnight alone in the cabin?"

Jack sighed, "Yes, Abigail. I know – it's an issue. Elizabeth and I want to . . . need to get married right away. I wanted to do it tomorrow, but now that Elizabeth is sick, I don't know . . . ."

Abigail felt Elizabeth's head. "Hmmm. She does have a high fever. Why don't you go lie down yourself and I'll tend to Elizabeth. I'm sure she'll recover soon." Abigail tried to reassure Jack. Jack replied evenly, "I'm going to unpack the buggy and then I'll be back." Abigail went to get some cool water to wipe Elizabeth's forehead. Jack looked at Elizabeth longingly, and then left to unpack the buggy.

Over the next few hours, Abigail tended to Elizabeth, while Jack either paced or sat anxiously in the downstairs café. Abigail brought some food to Jack and told him to eat. "You need to keep your strength up, Jack." After eating a bit of the food, Jack went upstairs to sit by Elizabeth's side. Elizabeth was still sleeping, and still hot and flushed. Abigail walked in and Jack looked up. "Is there anything I can do?" Jack asked anxiously. Before Abigail could reply, they heard Bill call from downstairs, "We're back. Dr. Colson is here."

Dr. Colson strode through the door and put his medical bag down. He went over to Elizabeth and felt her pulse and her forehead. He shook his head. "This young lady is very ill. Tell me what happened." Dr. Colson addressed Jack and Abigail. Jack told Dr. Colson about Elizabeth's fall in the lake and Jack's efforts to revive her. Dr. Colson listened carefully. "Well, young man, you probably saved her life, but still, it appears she contracted a chill from the cold. We'll have to watch her carefully the next few days." Dr. Colson turned to Abigail to give her instructions on how to care for Elizabeth.

Jack felt horrible. What if all his efforts had been to no avail – what if Elizabeth got sicker? Jack rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and out into the cold. Jack didn't want anyone to see him. The last time Jack had felt like this was when he had discovered that Elizabeth and her sister had been kidnapped by the Toliver gang. At least then Jack could take decisive action to save them. Now, Jack felt helpless – not a feeling he was used to having. Jack's eyes darted back and forth up and down the main street. Jack needed relief for the ache in his heart – he started walking towards the saloon.

At that moment Bill came out of the café and over to Jack. Bill put his arm around Jack's shoulder. "Jack, don't despair," Bill said. Bill continued, "I know how it feels when you love someone, and when you think you've lost them. It's terrible. Come with me." Bill guided Jack down the street. It was nighttime, and the cold air startled Jack like a sharp slap. Jack closed his eyes and tried to imagine how cold Elizabeth must have felt as she had sunk into the lake.

When Jack opened his eyes, he realized that Bill had guided him to the church the townsmen had been building. The church was empty and dark. "What are we doing here?" Jack asked, confused. Bill opened the door and led Jack to a back pew. "Sit down. Let's pray. Let's pray for Elizabeth. And for you." At first Jack resisted and shook his head. Then he sat down on the bench and closed his eyes, trying to connect to something . . . anything that would help him feel better. Jack fell to his knees and put his head against his folded hands. Jack prayed for Elizabeth, and for strength. Jack knew his and Elizabeth's fate was in God's hands now.


	25. Chapter 25: To Be Grateful

**Chapter 25: To Be Grateful . . . **

**(Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to post additional chapters. Having to work during the week is interfering with the more important business of catching everyone up on my story of Jack and Elizabeth! There's more to come, so long as I can find the time to write it out (usually by staying up until 1 a.m. in the morning!) Thanks again, everyone – Happy (upcoming) Valentine's Day!) **

Over the next day and a half, Elizabeth's fever spiked and she slept most of the time, barely conscious. Abigail and the other women in town took turns tending to Elizabeth. The townswomen brought food for Elizabeth, which kept piling up since Elizabeth was barely eating. Abigail jokingly complained to Bill, who was helping her eat the leftovers. "I don't know why I even bother running a café - the women in this town make enough food to keep everyone fed!" Abigail chuckled. Abigail was nonetheless very grateful for the outpouring of support from her neighbors.

Many of the townsfolk stopped by to see how Elizabeth was doing, even though Elizabeth barely registered their visits. Most would stand by the bedroom door, not wanting to disturb Elizabeth or catch her contagion. The townsfolk had come to care for the devoted, young teacher, whose energy and enthusiasm gave them and their children hope for the future. The Mayor and his wife, Dottie, came by with an apple pie. Ned Yost from the mercantile dropped off a box of chocolates, and Tom the barkeep sent over a bottle of rye whiskey. Cat Montgomery made delicious biscuits, and Florence delivered plum pudding.

After two days, Elizabeth's fever finally broke, and she was able to sit up in bed, although she remained quite weak. Elizabeth was still in a daze, not quite comprehending how ill she had been. Around noontime that day, Abigail was helping Elizabeth sip some broth, when they heard beautiful singing coming from the street. Elizabeth's students were singing the verses of "Amazing Grace" outside Elizabeth's window. Abigail helped Elizabeth walk over to her window so she could watch the children as they sang. The children's sweet voices and earnest faces brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes, as well as those of the townsfolk who were gathered in the street listening to them. Elizabeth waved at her students excitedly– seeing them made her want to get better as soon as possible.

When the children finished their song, a woman stepped out in front of them. It was Rosemary – she had been conducting the children. Elizabeth's face registered her surprise. Then Rosemary started to sing "Ave Maria," looking up at Elizabeth piously. All was quiet on the street as the townsfolk, the children, Elizabeth and Abigail listened to Rosemary's beautiful offering. Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her, endeavoring to show Rosemary how much she appreciated her song. At the end of the song, Elizabeth waved to Rosemary and smiled; Rosemary curtsied deeply in response and then shooed the children back into the schoolhouse. Elizabeth turned to Abigail with a contented smile, and Abigail helped Elizabeth back into her bed.

Just then Bill knocked on the door to alert the women he was entering. "Hello, ladies. How are you doing today, Elizabeth," Bill asked solicitously. "I think I'm doing better," Elizabeth said confidently. Abigail agreed, "I believe the beautiful singing has lifted all of our spirits." Bill hesitated and then handed Elizabeth a note, saying, "I hope this note from Mr. Gowan doesn't spoil the moment. Mr. Gowan left today to go back East, but wanted me to give you this." Elizabeth, surprised, opened the note and read its contents. Elizabeth looked up, "It's just a note from Mr. Gowan apologizing for not being able to come visit and wishing me a speedy recovery." Abigail and Bill looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "It seems like your illness, Elizabeth, has caused a lot of people to reform their ways," Abigail said. Bill retorted, "We'll see how long that lasts!" Bill continued, "The new mine manager, Mr. LeRoy, also sends his best wishes to you, Elizabeth. He knows he hasn't had a chance to meet you yet, but he's heard all about you and Jack, of course."

Hearing Jack's name, Elizabeth furrowed her brows and asked, "Where is Jack, by the way?" Abigail and Bill quickly looked at each other. Abigail responded, "Jack had an important task which took him out of town today. Prior to today, Jack was with you every moment. He's been very worried about you." Elizabeth was a little annoyed, although she wasn't sure why. "Well, he doesn't need to worry anymore. I'm obviously getting better. He's such a worrywart!" Abigail laughed and said, "Elizabeth, it just shows how much Jack cares for you." Elizabeth, chagrined, answered, "I know, but it seems like he's always having to come to my rescue. He's going to think I'm like Calamity Jane! I hardly ever got sick or in a trouble when I lived back East . . . ." Abigail brought over the serving tray with food on it. "Why don't you eat some more of your lunch, then, so you can prove to Jack when he returns how much your health has improved." Elizabeth pouted, but took some sips of her soup. Elizabeth realized she was actually hungry, and started eating the other items on her tray as well.

Elizabeth dozed off after lunch for a few hours. Later that afternoon, Elizabeth awoke, hearing muffled voices outside her door. As Elizabeth struggled to prop herself up in bed, Jack strode through the door. "Jack!" Elizabeth called out, thrilled to see him. Jack pulled up a chair to Elizabeth's bedside and reached for her hands. "How are you feeling?" Jack asked, his voice full of concern. Elizabeth answered vehemently, "I'm fine. I'm all better. There's no reason to worry anymore." Jack laughed with relief. "Okay, okay . . . that's great to hear." The two of them couldn't stop looking at each other. Jack continued, "Elizabeth, there's someone here to meet you." Elizabeth looked questioningly at the door and saw an older woman with grey in her hair. The woman stepped through the threshold and walked towards Elizabeth's bed. "Hello, I'm Jack's mother, Hannah. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Jack. I'm so glad you're feeling better."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she looked back and forth between Jack and his mother. Elizabeth reached out her hands towards Hannah and whispered, "I hardly know what to say . . . I'm so glad you're here." Hannah sat on the edge of the bed and put her arms around Elizabeth, who started to cry "That's all right dear. Everything's going to be okay." Jack was astonished at Elizabeth's reaction. "Elizabeth, why are you crying?" Jack exclaimed. Hannah, still cradling a weeping Elizabeth, turned to Jack and explained. "I think Elizabeth is missing her mother." Jack's mouth formed an 'O" as he started to comprehend. Elizabeth, still crying, nodded her head up and down. Abigail and Bill were watching sympathetically from the doorway.

Elizabeth pulled away a little from Hannah, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry to overreact that way," Elizabeth croaked. "That's okay, dear," Hannah responded. Elizabeth was confused. "How did you get here? Where did you come from?" Jack answered, "I sent a telegram to my mother and she met me halfway in Capital City. I went to get her today and bring her back to Coal Valley." Now it was Elizabeth's turn to have her mouth form an "O" as she looked around at everyone. Jack continued, "There's something else. My mother brought me this." Jack pushed his chair back, kneeled on the floor by Elizabeth's bedside, and pulled out an engagement ring. "Elizabeth, I want to ask you properly, with a proper ring, in front of our close friends and family, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth gasped and her eyes went wide. Hannah, Abigail, and Bill were all smiling broadly. Elizabeth nodded and replied happily, "Of course I will." Jack slid the ring onto Elizabeth's finger and kissed her hands. Jack said quietly, "This is my mother's engagement ring. She gave it to me to give to you." Elizabeth turned to Hannah and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you so much." Hannah replied smiling, "It's my pleasure. I'm just so happy to see my son happy."

Jack continued, "Elizabeth, another reason I brought my mother here is so she can be at our wedding. I don't want to rush you, but as soon as you're strong enough, I'd like us to be married here in Coal Valley." Elizabeth looked at Jack and then threw off her blankets. Elizabeth cried out, "I'm strong enough now – let's do it!" Everyone started laughing and Abigail rushed over to gently push Elizabeth back into her bed. Abigail said, "Elizabeth, why don't you take another day or two to get strong and healthy. And we can use that time to plan the wedding." Elizabeth acquiesced, already feeling tired from all the excitement. Elizabeth responded, "Okay, that probably makes sense." Elizabeth held up her hand with her engagement ring by the light of the candle and said admiringly, "It's so beautiful!" Elizabeth turned to Jack and complimented him, "You did good." Jack grinned. "Just doing my job, ma'am. Protect and serve." Everyone laughed at Jack's quip. Hannah said, "Maybe we should go . . . maybe we're tiring you out." Elizabeth responded quickly, "No, no . . . please stay for a bit longer. I want to hear all about your trip and about you and Jack when Jack was growing up." Hannah smiled and pulled up a chair. "I'd be happy to tell you all about it." Jack was ecstatic to see his mother and Elizabeth getting along so well. Abigail started towards the door and said enthusiastically, "I'll prepare some food for everyone."

If this were a television show instead of a real story , the camera would be panning away from the outside of Elizabeth's window, showing the amber glow of the light in the room through the curtains. The audience would be hearing lots of laughter and activity and seeing the outline of people moving about in the room. The camera would continue to pan out over the main street in Coal Valley, showing the residents doing their errands and getting ready for dinner. A few children would be playing in the street, and two horses would be tied up outside the livery, their tails swishing about. There might even be some light snow falling. The familiar western-themed music that accompanied the show would be swelling in the background, and we would know not only that this episode was ending, but that all is well in Coal Valley – and with Elizabeth and Jack – for the time being, and hopefully for a long time to come.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Jack and Mr. LeRoy**

The next morning, Jack woke up early to do his morning rounds. Jack's mind was racing thinking about Elizabeth and his mother, who was staying upstairs at the saloon for the time being. As Jack was about to mount his horse, he saw Mr. LeRoy, the new mine manager, approaching.

"Constable - we haven't been introduced formally yet. I'm Preston LeRoy, the new mine manager." Mr. LeRoy said.

"Jack Thornton. Pleased to meet you," Jack responded. The two men shook hands.

Mr. LeRoy said. "I haven't yet had an opportunity to meet your fiancée, Miss Thatcher, the schoolteacher. I did see her through her window yesterday when the schoolchildren were singing to her."

Jack, who had heard about the singing, nodded.

Mr. LeRoy commented, "From what I could see, she's quite a beautiful young lady."

Jack felt it was improper to talk about Elizabeth this way, but didn't respond. Mr. LeRoy continued, "I understand her father is the shipping magnate, William Thatcher."

Jack answered flatly, "Yes."

Mr. LeRoy looked at Jack with raised eyebrows. "That could be a helpful connection for us here in Coal Valley."

Jack decided to change the subject. "Mr. LeRoy, I'm off to do my morning rounds. On my route, I usually ride down to the mine. Is there anything you want me to check there?"

Mr. LeRoy answered, "Mr. Gowan gave me another tour of the mine yesterday before he left. I appreciate your going out there this morning. Let me know if you see anything out of the ordinary."

Jack nodded. "I will."

Mr. LeRoy continued, "Constable. I feel I should warn you about something."

Jack looked at Mr. LeRoy. "What about?"

Mr. LeRoy curled the end of his mustache as he spoke, "The Pacific Northwest Mining Company has found another coal seam about ten miles south of here. We're in the process of recruiting miners to start digging that pit."

Jack replied, "I see."

Mr. LeRoy stepped closer to Jack and said, "I believe you will shortly be receiving orders to help transport those new miners back here to Coal Valley. We're expecting to recruit enough men to start a whole new mining town. There'll be a need for law and order once those new miners arrive."

Jack responded, "Of course – whatever my assignment is, I'll perform my duties."

Mr. LeRoy looked Jack up and down. "Even the Mounties understand, Jack, that a new town full of single men will have needs . . . needs for food, drink, even women. I expect the new town will be different than the way things are here in Coal Valley."

Jack stared at Mr. LeRoy. "Why does it have to be different? The people here have created a nice place for their families."

Mr. LeRoy scoffed, "Jack, Coal Valley is the exception. You must know that most frontier towns are nothing like this."

Jack insisted, "Maybe more towns should be like Coal Valley."

Mr. LeRoy laughed scornfully. "Ahh, the naivete of youth. Remember, your new orders will be coming any day now. I wish you and your lovely fiancée the best. Good day, Constable." Mr. LeRoy tipped his hat at Jack and walked off.

Jack watched Mr. LeRoy as he walked off. Jack knew that most frontier towns were known for their wild ways, with plenty of booze, gun fighting, and prostitution. Even though it was not where he had thought he would end up, Jack had appreciated from the beginning that Coal Valley was different - a quieter, more family-friendly town than most. Jack was concerned that change was coming to this idyllic part of the world, and he wasn't sure it was going to be change for the better.

Jack was also worried about receiving new orders that would take him out of town, and it was unclear for how long. For this and other reasons, Jack did not want to delay the wedding much longer. Jack was determined to talk to Elizabeth today and set a specific date.

Just as Jack was again about to mount his horse, he heard a female voice calling his name.

"Jack . . . Jack, wait a minute!" Rosemary cried out, running down the street towards him. Jack steadied himself, unsure what Rosemary would want this time.

"Jack, I need to talk to you!" Rosemary declared dramatically. Rosemary looked around. "Not here – somewhere private," Rosemary said mysteriously.

Jack frowned and looked around to see if anyone had heard Rosemary's suggestive comments. Jack replied curtly, "Okay – let's go to my office at the jail." Jack took Rosemary's arm and walked her across the street quickly – Jack wanted to get this meeting over with as soon as possible.

Jack walked inside the door and turned around to face Rosemary. "What is it, Rosemary?" he asked impatiently. Rosemary hesitated. "Don't you want to sit down?" she asked. "No, I prefer to stand. I have things to do, Rosemary," Jack explained. "Okay - I'll make this quick," Rosemary replied.

Rosemary took a deep breath. "First, I want to apologize for the way I've acted these last few weeks. I guess I assumed you would always be there for me no matter what. I see now I assumed too much."

Jack looked down at the floor, ashamed that he had caused another person pain – a person who had been very dear to him in earlier times. "I'm sorry, Rosemary. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Rosemary continued, "I know it's not your fault. You once asked me why I left New York. Well, it had something to do with another man, a man who was involved with another woman."

Jack looked at Rosemary questioningly. Rosemary lifted her chin. "Okay, I admit it. He was married. But I just got word that his divorce is about to come through. As soon as it does, I'm going to Chicago to be with him. He's an actor too, a wonderful actor," Rosemary smiled to herself, thinking about her lover.

Jack was stunned to hear this news – hadn't Rosemary declared her love for Jack multiple times over the past few weeks? When in fact she was waiting to hear from this other man? Jack couldn't believe it! But Jack congratulated himself for not being fooled by Rosemary's wiles. Jack took the high ground. "I'm happy for you, Rosemary, if this is what you want."

Rosemary smiled. "Yes, it is. I'll be leaving Coal Valley in a few days. But first I want to return this to you." Rosemary reached into her purse and pulled out Jack's engagement ring that he had given her. Rosemary held it out to Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Rosemary, you don't have to do this. It was a gift from me – I never expected it back."

Rosemary stepped towards Jack, turned over his hand, and put the engagement ring in it. "I know that. You're an honorable man. But I'm ready now to make a clean break with the past. Just like you've done with Elizabeth. I'm ready to move on too."

Jack nodded appreciatively and put the ring in his coat pocket. "I think that's a good idea, Rosemary. I wish you all the best. And if you ever do need anything, Elizabeth and I and all the people of Coal Valley will be here to help you."

Rosemary smiled and leaned over to kiss Jack on the cheek. Just at that moment, Bill Avery walked in the door, startling the two of them as well as himself. "Whoa," Bill boomed, "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to intrude . . . ." Jack took a few steps away from Rosemary and called out to Bill, "You're not intruding. Rosemary and I were just wishing each other the best. That's all," Jack stated firmly. Bill chuckled, "That's fine, I'm sure." Bill tipped his hat at Rosemary as she walked passed him haughtily. "Good day, Miss LeVeaux." Rosemary glared at Bill and responded, "Good day, sir," as she walked out the door.

As the door clicked shut, Bill turned to Jack with raised eyebrows. "What was that all about?" Bill asked. Jack looked away as he answered. "I can't really talk about it," Bill continued, "Was it something about that man Rosemary was involved with in New York?" Jack was surprised that Bill knew about that. "How did you know?" Jack asked. Bill answered, "Actually, Preston LeVeaux made a comment about it to Rosemary when he met her, and then told me and Abigail about the rumors. Abigail lectured LeRoy in no uncertain terms to stop gossiping. I guess we should stop too." Jack replied, "I agree. It's not something we should be talking about, for many reasons." Bill nodded his head in agreement.

Jack continued, "Bill, did you stop by for a reason?" Bill laughed, "Oh yes, I wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving town in a few days. I need to go back East to talk to some of my investors. Some men from the mining company have been sniffing around my stake a few miles south of here. I think the company may be looking to start a new mine in that area."

Jack replied, "Actually, I can confirm that. I just heard from Preston LeRoy that the Northwest Pacific Mining Company is going to be bringing new miners into the area about ten miles south of here to start digging another mining pit. They believe they've found another coal seam there. LeRoy warned me I may be given orders any day now to help transport the new miners back here."

Bill sat on the edge of Jack's desk, taking in this information. "Well, I didn't think the mining company would move so quickly. I'll need to figure out how my investors and I should proceed."

Jack asked Bill, "Do you think you'll still go forward with your own mine? Your's is a little different, isn't it, since you've found a silver deposit, not coal."

Bill answered, "That's right. It's a different kind of extraction. I still think we can make a go of it, so long as my investors continue to back me. The fact that the mining company is expanding its operations out here shows that there's money to be made."

Jack thought for a moment. Jack pulled Rosemary's engagement ring out of his coat pocket. "Bill, remember how you asked me if I wanted to invest in your venture. Well, I'm still not 100% sure, but I'm willing to give you this if it will help."

Bill looked at the ring questioningly. "What is this?" Bill asked.

Jack replied, "It's the engagement ring I gave Rosemary many years ago. She finally returned it to me. I don't know what it's worth now. Feel free to have it appraised and then sell it to a dealer. Use the money as you wish."

Bill took the ring and smiled gratefully at Jack. "Thank you, Jack. This will help. I'll let you know what the investors and I decide once I return to Coal Valley."

Jack continued, "Bill, I hope you can wait to go back East until after Elizabeth and I are married. I want to have the wedding sometime this week, as soon as Elizabeth is strong enough. We need to get married before I get sent away again."

Bill smiled. "I'm sure you feel that way. Don't worry, I won't leave until after your wedding. I want to be your best man . . . unless you had someone else in mind."

Jack laughed. "No one else. That would be great if you would stand with me. Thank you."

Bill grinned. "My pleasure."

Jack started to frown. "I worry, though, about Elizabeth and Abigail being here if both you and I are gone. Mr. LeRoy seems to be a shifty character. He was saying things about Elizabeth I didn't care for."

Bill pursed his lips. "I don't trust him either, but there's not much we can do. We'll just have to let the women know to be on alert around him." Bill looked at his watch. "I've got to go. See you later, Jack." Bill walked briskly out the door.

Jack looked at the clock and sighed. A whole hour had already gone by and he hadn't even started his rounds. Jack strode out the door and put a determined look on his face that he hoped showed he was in no mood to be stopped. Jack managed to mount his horse without any interruptions and took off before anyone else tried to talk to him. Jack knew that, later that day, he was going to set the date with Elizabeth for their wedding. Jack hoped there was nothing that could stop them now!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Elizabeth Gets Out**

Elizabeth had just gotten out of bed and was looking out her window towards the jail, where she hoped to catch a glimpse of Jack before he left for his morning rounds. Elizabeth saw, first, Rosemary leave the jail in a huff, and then a few minutes later Bill, and then right after that Jack. Elizabeth wondered what that encounter was all about! Then Elizabeth saw Jack run straight to his horse and take off, without even looking up at Elizabeth's window. Elizabeth harrumphed at Jack's inattention to her. "I'll show him," Elizabeth thought to herself. "I'm going to get up, get dressed, and go outside," Elizabeth determined. "It's time for me to make my presence known again in this town," Elizabeth whispered forcefully under her breath. Elizabeth giggled as she realized that her true motivation was to be dressed and ready to see Jack when he returned from his rounds.

After getting dressed, Elizabeth went downstairs to Abigail's café to have some breakfast. Abigail was serving some customers, but then made her way over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, how are you feeling today," Abigail asked sweetly.

"So much better. I'm going to have some breakfast and then take a walk outside today," Elizabeth answered happily.

"How about some griddle cakes and coffee?" Abigail asked.

"That sounds divine," Elizabeth answered, clapping her hands together in anticipation. "I feel like I haven't eaten in a week!"

"You really haven't," Abigail laughed. "But I'm going to change that this morning." Abigail hurried off to make Elizabeth's breakfast.

After breakfast, Elizabeth walked down the main street towards the saloon. As she walked by the new schoolhouse, one of the workmen called out to Elizabeth, "The new schoolhouse is almost done, teacher. We're putting on the finishing touches. It'll be ready any day now and then it'll all be yours." Elizabeth smiled and was about to say "thank you" when the workman winked at her and the other workmen laughed. Elizabeth was startled at their reaction and not quite sure how to respond. Why would they wink and laugh at her just because the schoolhouse was almost done?

Elizabeth shook her head and continued on towards the saloon. Elizabeth wondered whether Rosemary was teaching the children this morning. Elizabeth yearned to be back in the classroom with her students; she did not relish the thought of Rosemary taking her place there. "Maybe I can start teaching again tomorrow," Elizabeth thought to herself. Elizabeth knew that Abigail and Jack would caution her to wait until she was stronger, but Elizabeth was getting impatient to resume her day-to-day activities.

Elizabeth opened the door to the saloon and peeked in. Elizabeth was surprised to see Hannah – not Rosemary - at the front of the classroom reading a storybook to the children. When the children realized it was Elizabeth who had opened the door, they ran to the back of the classroom and surrounded Elizabeth with whoops and hollers. Elizabeth laughed gratefully at their enthusiastic welcome.

Hannah cried out, "Children, children, give Miss Thatcher some room to breathe! Elizabeth, come sit up here with me."

Elizabeth walked to the front of the classroom, all the while hugging and squeezing the students. Elizabeth sat down next to Hannah and said, "Thank you so much for helping with the students." Hannah replied happily, "Once a teacher, always a teacher." Hannah continued, "Students, why don't you tell Miss Thatcher what you've been doing this week." As the students told their stories, Elizabeth listened attentively.

Then Elizabeth told the students about her and Jack's encounter with the Indian tribe the previous weekend. Elizabeth recalled, "There were brightly colored, woven blankets and baskets hanging on the walls of the cabin, and special food that they had prepared for us. They even gave us lovely fur coats and moccasins—I'll bring them into class to show you," Elizabeth promised. James asked, "Were there any scalps hanging on the walls?" Elizabeth looked at James harshly. "No, James, they were not barbarians – they were very kind to us. In fact, there was a young boy, Molala, just about your age, Emily," Elizabeth said to a young girl of about five years old. "Molala was there with his grandfather because he had lost both his mother and his father," Elizabeth recounted quietly. The children murmured amongst themselves. Elizabeth knew that the children who had lost fathers and brothers in the mine accident months earlier would be able to relate to Molala's situation.

As Hannah, Elizabeth, and the students continued their animated discussions, Jack peeked in the back door. Jack was pleasantly surprised to see Elizabeth up and about and sitting comfortably with his mother. Jack cleared his throat and said, "Ladies, please excuse my interruption. Elizabeth, do you have time to take a walk with me?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and looked at Hannah. Hannah smiled and replied, "Go on, Elizabeth. I'm fine here. You should go out and get some fresh air." Elizabeth grinned excitedly and told the students, "I'll be back teaching you as soon as I can. In the meanwhile, be respectful to Mrs. Thornton and show her what good students you are, okay?" The children all nodded and said together, "Yes, Miss Thatcher." Elizabeth rose and joined Jack in the back of the classroom. Jack held the door open for Elizabeth as they walked out into the sunlight.

Elizabeth smiled shyly at Jack, realizing this was the first time in days that they were alone together. Jack smiled at Elizabeth, and then took her arm as they started walking. "Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Jack answered, "Not far. I want to give you a test, just like that time you had me take that IQ test like a guinea pig." Elizabeth laughed, "Oh no. I don't think I'm up for taking an IQ test today." Jack retorted, "No excuses, now. Just follow me."

Jack walked Elizabeth over to the almost-finished church and opened the door for her to walk in. "You want to test me in the church?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide. Jack chuckled. "Don't worry. It's not about religion." Elizabeth turned to Jack curiously. "What is it then?" Jack sat down in one of the pews and said to Elizabeth, "I want you to walk down the center aisle and count the number of steps it takes you. Then I want you to walk back towards the door and count the steps again." Elizabeth looked at Jack and asked, "Won't there be the same number of steps on the way down as the way back?" Jack replied innocently, "I don't know – you tell me."

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips skeptically, but then started walking briskly down the aisle, counting her steps, "One, two, three, four . . . ." Elizabeth counted up to 28, then turned around with a flourish, and started walking back towards the door, and counted up to 30. "Hmm," Elizabeth said to herself. "That's odd – it should be the same number of steps down the aisle as it is coming back." Elizabeth started walking briskly down the aisle again, counting quickly to herself, "One, two, three, four . . ." up to 30, then turned around and carefully walked back to the church door again. As Elizabeth was walking back and forth, the workmen putting the finishing touches on the church were looking over at her curiously.

"Okay, I think it is 30 steps each way," Elizabeth told Jack. "Is that what you wanted to know?" she asked. Jack cocked his head. "I don't know – are you sure about that number?" Elizabeth sighed impatiently. "Why do you need to know how many steps there are?" Elizabeth started walking back down the aisle again. "I'm pretty sure I counted correctly," she said to herself, and then did the whole circuit again, walking back and forth, counting to herself.

Jack couldn't contain himself anymore and started laughing heartily. Elizabeth twirled around and stared at him, "What are you laughing about?" she demanded. Jack reached out to Elizabeth. "Come here and sit with me." Elizabeth walked over and sat down next to Jack in a huff. Jack leaned close to Elizabeth and took her hands. "I wanted to make sure you were strong enough to walk down the aisle with me tomorrow when we get married." Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "Oh," Elizabeth replied quietly. Jack continued, "There's no doubt about it – you could get married multiple times up and down that aisle!" Elizabeth hit Jack's arm playfully.

Then Elizabeth looked down and asked, "So you think we should get married tomorrow? We shouldn't wait for the spring, like we told my father?"

Jack stared at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, you must remember what happened last weekend after your fall in the lake. We were alone together for a whole night with no chaperone, and we were . . . intimate in some ways. It wouldn't be right to wait much longer after that."

Elizabeth replied quietly, "Jack, no one knows about that, except maybe Abigail. I don't want to rush you into anything just to protect my reputation."

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, it's not just about that. Yes, I admit, I'm mightily attracted to you, and I want to be with you physically." Elizabeth inhaled sharply and looked around, worried that someone might have heard Jack's comment.

Jack took Elizabeth's hands and continued. "But, I want to make our union legal in the eyes of the world. I want to make sure that what's mine is yours, no matter what happens." Elizabeth frowned. "What do you mean . . . 'no matter what happens'?" Jack sighed. "I found out today from Mr. LeRoy that I will probably be getting new orders to transport additional miners to this area. The mining company plans to open a new mine about ten miles south of here." Elizabeth cried out, "Oh Jack, when will this happen?" Jack replied, "I don't know when I leave, or how long I'll be gone, or how many trips I'll have to make. That's the life of a Mountie, Elizabeth – a life of uncertainty. But I've decided that I do want to create something meaningful in my life, something solid that I can hold on to. I want to marry you and come home to you after I've been away. I want to think about you and write you letters when I'm on the road. I want to leave here knowing that you'll be waiting for me when I get back." Jack thought to himself but didn't say out loud, "if I get back . . . ."

Elizabeth's heart was in her throat. Elizabeth knew that Jack's duties as Constable of Coal Valley wouldn't be his only assignment, but she was hoping for more time with him before he had to go to other parts of the country. Elizabeth touched Jack's cheek with her hand. "Okay. I understand. I agree – we should get married tomorrow. I'll run up and down that aisle if you want me to!"

Jack laughed and looked around to see if the workmen were watching them. Jack continued, "That's one of the reasons I brought my mother here to Coal Valley. Maybe she can be a comfort to you while I'm gone."

Elizabeth replied, "I didn't realize she wanted to stay here in Coal Valley. That would be wonderful." Jack nodded and said seriously, "I'm an only child, Elizabeth. It's just me, my mother, and now you." Elizabeth replied, "I'd be honored to be part of your family. I know I have my family too, but they're so far away now. As the Bible says, I will cleave to you now."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Actually, I think Genesis says it's the man who cleaves to the wife . . . ." Elizabeth pursed her lips at Jack. "You know what I mean – I was trying to say something nice!" Jack laughed again and kissed Elizabeth's hand. "Elizabeth, we'll have to telegraph your parents after the marriage to let them know. I'm sorry. I know they won't be happy." Elizabeth sat up straight and told Jack, "Don't you worry about them – I know how to handle my family. I'll take care of that." Jack smiled and replied, "Good. Then it's settled." Elizabeth smiled back. "Yes, I believe it's settled."

Jack and Elizabeth rose from their seats and walked slowly arm and arm out the back of the church, smiling to each other and to themselves. They were excited and happy and nervous and . . . feeling emotions they would be hard-pressed to name. Their future was so uncertain, but at least they knew what they were doing tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Morning After . . . **

Less than 48 hours later, Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of her bed, alone, angry, and full of heartache. "How could this be happening?" Elizabeth asked herself, shaking her head unbelievingly.

A few minutes earlier she and Jack had been wrapped in each other's arms in this very bed, having spent their first night together as a married couple. Now, Jack was gone, having been summoned by the Mounties to travel back East to transport new miners back to the area. Elizabeth did not know how long Jack would be gone or how many similar trips he would have to make over the coming months.

Elizabeth lay back down on the bed, her hand smoothing the area where Jack had just been lying. Elizabeth had not imagined that her first morning as a married woman would be spent alone and abandoned. "Maybe my father was right . . . maybe I'm not cut out for life as a Mountie's wife . . . " Elizabeth thought to herself. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prevent tears from spilling out. "Have I made a mistake?" The thought raced through Elizabeth's mind as she lay there, reviewing the events of the previous day . . . .

The previous morning, Elizabeth had woken up with a start and rushed out of bed, anxiously looking for Abigail. "Abigail . . . Abigail," Elizabeth had called out into the hallway, "I need to get ready!" Abigail came bustling into Elizabeth's bedroom. "I know, I know. Don't worry," Abigail told Elizabeth, calmly directing her to sit down. Abigail continued, "We're going to get everything done. Why don't you have some breakfast first? I've closed the café for the day so we can concentrate on you and the wedding." Abigail smiled reassuringly.

Elizabeth jumped up out of her chair. "I can't think about eating right now. I need to find that dress and the stockings I bought when I went to Silverton with my father." Elizabeth started pulling out a trunk from under her bed. Abigail bent down to help Elizabeth get the trunk open. "I'll help you," Abigail said, squeezing Elizabeth's arm. Elizabeth stopped suddenly and turned to Abigail. "I can't believe I'm getting married today!" Elizabeth cried, reaching over to hug Abigail. Abigail laughed and responded, "It's amazing. And wonderful. You and Jack were meant to be together. I could tell that from the moment the two of you started arguing with each other!" Elizabeth laughed and continued gathering her things.

Elizabeth spent the day in fits and starts, trying to remember everything that needed to be done. Abigail kept assuring Elizabeth that the townspeople had everything under control. The women were cooking the food. Bill had sent for the Reverend and was making sure the church was ready. Jack's mother, Hannah, was helping the younger children make decorations for the saloon, where the reception was being held. The older children were outside looking for winter plants that could be used to decorate the church. Dottie, the Mayor's wife, was making a wedding bouquet for Elizabeth from dried flowers she had pressed. Cat Montgomery was going to play the piano.

A little before 3 p.m. Elizabeth and Abigail started walking towards the church. Elizabeth had on a long white dress with a veil attached to the back of her hair. Elizabeth slowed down as she approached the church and turned to Abigail. Elizabeth had an alarmed look in her eyes. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Abigail squeezed Elizabeth's arm and smiled reassuringly. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry." Elizabeth, continuing to be speechless, nodded her head and walked to the front door of the church.

The new church was filled to the brim with the townspeople, who were talking excitedly and admiring the new building. Children were bopping up and down in the pews, wild with anticipation. Jack was standing solemnly at the front of the church next to Bill and the Reverend, splendid in his red serge Mountie jacket. Jack also had a look of alarm in his eyes, but was trying to stay calm.

As soon as Elizabeth walked in the door with Abigail, the townspeople grew quiet, and two of the younger girls ran up to Elizabeth with baskets on their arms. "We're your flower girls!" they called out, jumping up and down. Elizabeth laughed and leaned down to hug the girls, grateful for their innocent enthusiasm. Cat started to play the Wedding March, and the flower girls skipped down the aisle, throwing dried lavender buds all about. As they reached the front of the aisle, they ran over and hugged Jack, who chuckled and hugged them back. As Jack stood up, he looked straight at Elizabeth with a big, wondrous smile, thinking about all the events that had led them to this moment.

Elizabeth latched her eyes onto Jack's and started walking slowly down the aisle. Elizabeth remembered the "test" Jack had given her the day before of whether she could make it down the aisle. Elizabeth squared her shoulders – she would show Jack and everyone else in the church that she could not only walk down the aisle, but do it in style. After all, she was a Thatcher!

Elizabeth smiled mischievously at Jack as she reached the front of the church. Elizabeth was already thinking of ways to get back at Jack for giving her that silly "test" yesterday. Then Elizabeth stopped and realized that in a few minutes Jack was going to be her husband – is a wife allowed to prank her husband?!

Luckily, Elizabeth was distracted from her thoughts by the Reverend, who started intoning the words of the wedding ceremony. As Elizabeth focused on those words, she became more and more serious.

_We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and instituted by God; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love._

_Elizabeth and Jack, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. As you this day affirm your faith in God and love for one another, always remember to cherish and respect each other; be able to forgive each other and live each day that you may share it together – as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort, and refuge._

Then the Reverend looked up and questioned the audience. "Is there anyone here today who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone in the church, including Elizabeth and Jack, turned around and looked towards the pew where Rosemary was sitting with Dottie. Rosemary, startled, raised her hands in the air. "What? What are you all looking at?!" Rosemary asked indignantly. Then Rosemary crossed her arms and turned her face away from the crowd.

Satisfied that the ceremony could continue, the Reverend turned back towards Elizabeth and Jack and proceeded.

"Jack Thornton, do you take Elizabeth Thatcher to be your wife? To love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?" Jack took Elizabeth's hands in his and said in a clear, loud voice, "I do."

"Elizabeth Thatcher, do you take Jack Thornton to be your husband? To love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only to him forevermore?" Elizabeth looked lovingly at Jack and said quietly, "I do."

The Reverend then told Jack and Elizabeth, "You may now exchange your wedding rings." Elizabeth looked up with a start, realizing this was something she had forgotten! Elizabeth quickly turned towards Abigail, who was standing behind her. "I don't have a ring," Elizabeth whispered anxiously. Abigail motioned to Elizabeth to look back at Jack. Jack was holding his hand out with two rings in it. He put one on Elizabeth's finger and gave her the other to put on his. Jack whispered, "I had my mother bring them when she came earlier this week." Elizabeth smiled gratefully at Jack and Hannah, who was sitting in the front row.

The Reverend continued, "As the two of you have agreed to live together in holy matrimony, by your vows, the giving of these rings, and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. May the Lord bless you and give you peace."

The audience cheered when the Reverend finished, and Elizabeth and Jack started laughing in relief. Someone called out, "It's time to kiss her, you fool!" Jack leaned over and kissed Elizabeth chastely on the lips. Jack then pulled Elizabeth closer to him and whispered in her ear, "There'll be more of that later." Elizabeth responded, "I certainly hope so!" Jack and Elizabeth laughed and joined arms as they walked back down the aisle, amidst the townspeople's many good wishes and hurrahs.

The next few hours fled by as the young couple and the townspeople celebrated at the saloon. There was food and drink, music and dancing, and lots of toasts and good cheer. Jack's back was slapped so many times he figured he was going to be black and blue by the end of the evening! Elizabeth spent a lot of the evening happily dancing with many of the townsmen and her students.

As the celebration was winding down, Jack came over to Elizabeth with a concerned look. "You must be exhausted after all the dancing and excitement today." Elizabeth looked up at Jack with a gleam in her eye, "Not really. I seem to have an abundance of energy this evening!" Jack raised his eyebrows and asked, "Are you ready to leave now?" Elizabeth nodded and smiled. Jack took her hand and started walking towards the saloon door. Some of the more drunk miners who were still at the saloon started hooting and hollering. "Time to be a man, Jack! Show her who's the head of the house!" Jack looked at the men scornfully, and Elizabeth blushed to her ears.

As Elizabeth and Jack headed for the door, Elizabeth became confused. Elizabeth asked, "Where are we going?" Elizabeth realized she didn't know where they were going to spend their wedding night. Elizabeth assumed Jack would have taken a room upstairs at the saloon. Jack replied with a mischievous smile, "You'll see. Follow me."

As they walked out the door onto the street, Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. "We're not going to the jail, are we?" Jack guffawed and teased, "Is that what you think of me? That I'd make my new bride stay in the jail with me?" Elizabeth answered hesitatingly, "No . . . I guess not. But where are we going?" Jack smiled and replied, "Trust me. Follow me." Jack led Elizabeth to the new schoolhouse. Elizabeth's confusion continued. "We're going to stay here?" she asked perplexedly. Jack pointed to a set of side steps leading to a door on the second floor. "Come with me," Jack stated, walking up the stairs. Elizabeth followed Jack up the stairs. Jack opened the door at the top of the stairs and held it open for Elizabeth.

When Elizabeth stepped inside, she was amazed. A complete apartment had been built on top of the schoolhouse, with a kitchen, a bedroom, and all necessary furnishings. Elizabeth saw that all her and Jack's possessions were already arranged in the apartment. "What is this?" Elizabeth asked in a daze. Jack answered, "The townspeople agreed that when we built the new schoolhouse, we should build a separate space above it where the schoolteacher could live." As Elizabeth looked around, she remembered she had wondered why the new schoolhouse was so large. Elizabeth also realized why earlier in the week the workmen had winked at her!

Elizabeth walked over to a table by the side of the bed, where she saw the silver picture frame with her picture in it that she had bought in Silverton and given to Jack as a gift. Elizabeth ran her finger down the side of the frame and then looked back at Jack. "This is wonderful – what a lovely surprise," Elizabeth told Jack. Jack strode over to Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. "You like it? You're okay with us living here together?" Jack asked Elizabeth, holding her close. Elizabeth gazed back at Jack lovingly. "I do. I am." Before Elizabeth could say anything else, Jack bent his head down and kissed Elizabeth, the first of many that evening. No more words were needed between them now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: And Then He Was Gone . . . **

Elizabeth lay in bed feeling Jack's warmth next to her and listening to Jack's deep breathing as he slept. Elizabeth reveled in how natural it felt to have Jack sleeping next to her, as if she and Jack had been together like this for weeks. Elizabeth twisted her wedding band around her finger, hoping that her love for Jack – and his for her – would indeed last forever, like the circle of their wedding rings.

Elizabeth kept thinking about their wedding ceremony and the party afterwards, and how much fun it had been. Again, Elizabeth thought about how natural it had been to get married in Coal Valley, even on such short notice. Elizabeth admitted to herself that a wedding back East with her family would have been a lot more involved and stressful. Still, Elizabeth felt bad that her parents had not been a part of one of the most important days of her life.

As Elizabeth's mind raced with these thoughts, she heard Jack stir next to her. Elizabeth tried to keep still so she wouldn't wake Jack, even though she very much wanted to share her thoughts with him. Jack stirred again and turned towards Elizabeth, pulling her close to him. "Mmmm, what are you doing," Jack asked groggily, without opening his eyes. "I can tell you're thinking about something." Elizabeth put her arms around Jack. "How can you tell that?" she asked, pleased to have Jack's attention. Jack replied, "I don't know. I just can. It's like your thoughts have invaded my mind."

Elizabeth hesitated and then said, "I was wondering whether we could have another wedding ceremony with my family back East in the spring, so they can celebrate with us too." Jack opened his eyes a slit and replied, "Sure, if that's what you want. You're pretty greedy, though." Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" Jack continued, "Well, you've already had two weddings, and now you want a third. A wedding with the Indian tribe, a wedding here in Coal Valley, and now a high society wedding back East." Jack grinned as Elizabeth punched him lightly on his arm. "I deserve as many weddings as I want," Elizabeth replied playfully. Jack answered in kind, "Yes, Ma'am." The pair laughed quietly.

Elizabeth continued. "I was also thinking that maybe your mother could give me cooking lessons." Jack turned on his back and put his arm over his eyes, trying not to laugh. "Mmm. . . I'm sure my mother would like that. Boy, you have a lot of ideas this morning. . . ." Elizabeth put her hand on Jack's chest suggestively and said, "Actually, I'm full of ideas . . . "

Jack chuckled and started to pull Elizabeth on top of him when they were interrupted by a loud pounding on their door and a man calling, "Jack Thornton – are you in there? This is Constable Jackson. I'm here with your new orders from the Mountie Regiment." Jack jumped out of bed, put on some clothes, and strode over to the door. Jack opened the door a crack and shielded the view of the room as Elizabeth covered herself with the bedspread. Jack said a few words to the man and then came back inside with an envelope.

"What is it," Elizabeth asked, alarmed. Jack read the note and immediately started getting dressed. "It's my new orders. A few other Mounties from the area are already here. We're under orders to proceed this morning to Cape Fullerton to assist with the new miners. We'll receive further instructions once we arrive there." Elizabeth looked out the window and saw two other Mounties waiting on their horses by the livery.

Elizabeth got out of bed and put on her robe. "I can't believe this," Elizabeth said angrily, shaking her head. Jack was rushing around the room, throwing items into his leather knapsack. "Elizabeth, I was afraid of this. I'm sorry. I'll write to you . . . actually, I'm not much of a writer, but I'll get word to you when I reach Cape Fullerton." Elizabeth stood watching Jack, her mouth agape. Within the span of a minute, Jack had transformed from a romantic lover to a duty-bound Mountie! Elizabeth commented forlornly, "I guess you're going to Cape Fullerton after all." Jack sighed as he adjusted his Mountie uniform, looking over at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I know this is hard. But please be strong. I'll be back soon, I'm sure of it," Jack said, trying to sound confident.

Elizabeth sighed and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, already feeling lonely. Elizabeth looked around the room, wondering what she could be doing. "Do you need some food for the trip?" Elizabeth asked, wandering over to the kitchen cupboard. Jack declined. "No, that's okay. Constable Jackson told me he had supplies for us all. I just need to get going. Come say goodbye." Jack started for the door.

Elizabeth cried out, "Wait!" Elizabeth ran over to the nightstand by their bed, grabbed the silver picture frame with her photo in it, and ran back to Jack. "Here, take this with you, please." Jack smiled and put the frame in his knapsack. "Of course. That's a great idea. You are full of ideas this morning," Jack teased. "Come here," Jack told Elizabeth, gathering her in his arms. "I love you. Don't forget that. You are my wife and I love you." Jack kissed Elizabeth fervently and then stopped. "I have to go." Jack started walking out the door. Elizabeth ran out after him. "I'll write to you at Cape Fullerton – I'll send the letters to the Mountie Office there." Elizabeth called out. Jack turned back towards Elizabeth and nodded. "Good - I'll look forward to getting them." Then Jack strode over to where the other Mounties were waiting and started saddling his horse.

Elizabeth, feeling the cold, pulled her robe tighter around her body and retreated back up the stairs into the apartment. Elizabeth ran over to the window and saw Jack and the other Mounties trotting on their horses out of town. Elizabeth couldn't tell whether Jack had looked back or not – Jack was focused on doing his duty with his fellow Mounties. Elizabeth shook her head again and sat down on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth smoothed her hand over the area of the bed where Jack had just been – it was still warm with his scent. Elizabeth closed her eyes and lay down on the bed, trying not to cry. "Jack wants me to be strong, but this is so unfair!" Elizabeth thought to herself. "I don't know if I'm cut out for this . . . " Elizabeth worried tearfully.

An hour later Elizabeth awoke with a start. Elizabeth realized she had fallen back to sleep after Jack had left. Elizabeth swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Elizabeth felt an ache inside her body as if one of her limbs had been torn off. Elizabeth sighed and realized she needed to get up and start the day, no matter how awful she felt.

Elizabeth decided she would get dressed and go downstairs to inspect the new school on the first floor. Elizabeth was eager to start moving her teaching supplies from the saloon to the new school. Elizabeth was hesitant, though, to venture outside for fear of people commenting on her wedding night or, even worse, Jack's departure this morning.

A few minutes later, as Elizabeth was surveying the first floor, she heard a knock at the schoolhouse door. "Hello, is anyone there?" called Bill Avery. Elizabeth walked over and opened the door for Bill. "Hello Bill, it's so nice to see you," Elizabeth said shyly, a little embarrassed at being seen for the first time after having spent the night with Jack.

Bill smiled and handed Elizabeth a basket of baked goods. "These are from Abigail. She's busy now with her morning customers at the café, but she said she'll try to stop by later this afternoon." Elizabeth gratefully took the basket and set it down. "This is so kind – thank you both so much," Elizabeth said. Bill added, "I heard that Jack left this morning for his next Mountie assignment. I'm sorry." Elizabeth looked down. "I'll be okay. I guess I have no choice." Bill said knowingly, "It's tough being married to a Mountie. My late wife spent many weeks and months on her own with our son. She endured, though – she was a strong woman. I know you'll be too." Elizabeth nodded her head. "I'll try," Elizabeth said quietly.

Bill continued, "Actually, I'm leaving today too. I have business back East. I'm on my way out, but I wanted to congratulate you again before I left. It was a wonderful wedding." Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you so much. Good luck with your trip. I hope you come back soon." Bill replied, "I hope so too. Keep Abigail company, okay?" "Of course," Elizabeth responded, aware that she and Abigail would probably be spending lots of time together in the coming winter months.

After Bill left, Elizabeth searched through the basket and found a biscuit to eat. Just as Elizabeth was about to take her first bite, Rosemary came barging through the door. "Goodbye, Elizabeth. It's time for me to move on. I'm leaving this morning on the stagecoach." Elizabeth was startled. "Oh my – where will you go?" Rosemary replied dramatically, "I'm going to Chicago to make a new start. I have good friends and connections there." Elizabeth shook her head in amazement. "Good luck to you, Rosemary." Rosemary stared at Elizabeth for a moment. "I heard Jack took off this morning. That must have been quite a shock." Elizabeth nodded sadly. Rosemary shook her head. "Well, I don't envy you. You'll have to share Jack with the Mounties for the rest of your life." Elizabeth looked down – she didn't have the energy to spar with Rosemary at the moment. Rosemary looked around at the schoolhouse and then back at Elizabeth. "Well, I'm off. Bon jour, adios, arrivederci, and all that. Look for my name in lights – tata!" Rosemary strode out the door.

Elizabeth felt the ache of loneliness start to swell in her body again. It seemed like everyone was leaving and she was being left behind! Elizabeth sighed and managed to eat a few bites of her biscuit when a uniformed man knocked and walked in the door. "Hello, I'm looking for Mrs. Thornton, Mrs. Jack Thornton?" Elizabeth stopped in mid-chew. "Oh, I guess that's me. I'm not used to that name yet." The miner held out an envelope to Elizabeth. "Mr. LeRoy requests the pleasure of your company at a dinner party he's having at his house tomorrow night. He would be honored if you could attend." Elizabeth was surprised that Mr. LeRoy had invited her, but wanted to be polite. Elizabeth quickly read the note and replied, "Please tell Mr. LeRoy I would be happy to attend." The man nodded and walked out the door.

Elizabeth was now ready to go outside and face the day. Elizabeth put on her coat and walked quickly over to the saloon. Elizabeth peeked in the window and saw that Hannah was with the children giving a lesson. Elizabeth opened the door and quietly walked in. The students started yelling, "Miss Thatcher, Miss Thatcher," and ran over to Elizabeth. One of the older girls asked, "Don't we need to call you Mrs. Thornton now?" Elizabeth laughed and looked questioningly at Hannah, who was already being called Mrs. Thornton as Jack's mother. "Well, I'm not quite used to Mrs. Thornton yet, and that might get a little confusing, so why don't you still call me Miss Thatcher for now," Elizabeth decided.

Elizabeth walked over to Hannah and asked her quietly, "Can I have a word with you?" "Certainly," Hannah replied, and told the students to read quietly at their desks while she spoke to Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Hannah walked to the back of the saloon.

"Hannah, did you know that Jack left this morning for a Mountie assignment?" Elizabeth asked Hannah. "Yes, I had heard that. I'm so sorry. I know how it is being married to a Mountie, although being left alone the day after your wedding must be hard," Hannah consoled Elizabeth. "I'm okay," Elizabeth assured Hannah. "I just need to keep busy while he's gone. Would it be okay with you if I had the children bring over my teaching supplies from the saloon to the new schoolhouse this afternoon?" "I'm sure they'd enjoy that," Hannah agreed. Elizabeth continued, "I need to send a telegram to my family this morning, so I'll come by later to organize the students. Also, I was wondering whether you might be willing to give me cooking lessons? You may have heard that I could use help in that department," Elizabeth joked. "I'd be happy to," Hannah replied proudly. "I can teach you some of the recipes I used to make for Jack." Elizabeth perked up. "That's a great idea! Could you come over tonight?" Elizabeth asked. "I'd love to – we'll have fun keeping each other company while Jack is away," Hannah assured Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave Hannah a quick hug. "I feel so much better now – thank you. I'll be back later." Elizabeth hurried off, her spirits lifting.

Elizabeth's next stop was the mercantile to send the dreaded telegram to her family about her marriage. Elizabeth decided she was going to send a short telegram with the basic information, and then write a longer letter with more details later. Elizabeth also wanted to write a letter to Jack so he would receive it on his way through Cape Fullerton. Elizabeth realized that between moving into the new schoolhouse, writing her letters, and having a cooking lesson, she was going to be plenty busy that day, not to mention preparing her lesson plans for when she returned to teaching next week. Elizabeth held her head higher as she walked, feeling a sense of purpose again.

That afternoon, as the new schoolhouse was bustling with children running in and out, and Elizabeth and Hannah were busy putting the supplies away, Abigail peeked her head in the door. "You have a visitor," Abigail joked, as she let Rip, Jack's dog, in the door. Elizabeth ran over to Rip and hugged him. Rip looked at Elizabeth dolefully and plopped down on the floor to take another nap. Abigail told Elizabeth, "He's your responsibility now." Elizabeth looked wide-eyed for a moment and then hugged Rip again. "Rip can keep me company along with everyone else while Jack is away," Elizabeth said happily. Abigail walked over to Elizabeth and put her arm around Elizabeth shoulders. "Don't forget about me, I'll be here for you too. In fact, I'm going to miss having you live with me." At that point, Hannah piped up. "Actually, Abigail, I was going to ask you whether I could move into Elizabeth's old room above the café. I'm getting a little tired of staying at the saloon. Since Elizabeth is going back to teaching, I could help you out at the café if you'd like." Abigail replied enthusiastically, "That would be wonderful. I could use the help and the company, now that Bill has left town as well."

Elizabeth looked around the new schoolhouse and liked what she saw. Abigail and Hannah were discussing their plans for living together. The students were busy putting away Elizabeth's books and other teaching supplies. And Rip was napping in the middle of the floor. Elizabeth was excited about making the new schoolhouse and the upstairs apartment her own. It dawned on Elizabeth that she had Jack to thank for all of this. Even in his absence, Elizabeth realized, Jack was ever present in her life.

Elizabeth walked over to the window and looked out at the very spot she had last seen Jack that morning. Elizabeth recalled Jack's determined face and his broad shoulders as he rode out of town. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she also remembered Jack's loving caresses and passionate kisses on their wedding night. "Dearest Jack, I have so much to tell you," Elizabeth thought to herself, eager to begin writing her letter to Jack. "I'm going to be okay," Elizabeth resolved. Elizabeth smiled and turned back to the others, determined to be strong for her students, her friends, and most of all, her beloved husband.


End file.
